The Hearts of the Beasts - Book 2: Unova
by WingsOfTheYatagarasu
Summary: One is in Unova, fighting the Ultra Beasts alongside Interpol once more. The other, back in Alola, trying to find out his sister's true motive for leaving. As Moon finds herself caught in a conspiracy against Unova's League, Sun is warned by Gladion that he shouldn't dig any deeper. As the Beast's influence grows, tensions rise, and the two siblings face the fight of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** happy 'murica day, might as well release chapter two, since it takes place in unova, today in honor of the occasion. the first scene in this is more of a prologue than anything else - it was originally intended as part of the last fic's epilogue before i decided it'd work better here._

 _anyway i was really excited to work with quite a few of the characters introduced here - the alola characters'll come in next chapter, this is, again, more of an introductory thing than anything else. enjoy!_

* * *

Even in Cerulean City, late into the night when clouds painted the sky and a bitter chill gnawed at her back, Lusamine could smell the ocean's breeze. The faint scent of saltwater hit her nose as she stepped towards the bridge to the north of the city, hoping to clear her mind after a long day.

It had seemed like the thoughts would never cease. Ever since the Beast's influence had left her, it'd been nothing but the thoughts, the _memories_ of what she'd _done._ Everything Lillie had told her. Lillie's journey...It'd been good to give her some distance after all that. Much as she'd wanted to rebuild, Lusamine had finally started to come to terms with the _hopelessness_ of such an idea. She _couldn't_ rebuild her family. Gladion would no doubt reject her. Lillie? She hardly knew what to make of Lillie's actions anymore. Lusamine hadn't _wanted_ that sort of gentle guidance from her daughter - She'd wanted to know what she'd done, and how she could possibly atone for such things. She hadn't wanted any _scoldings,_ as if she was some _child._ No matter how much hearing Lillie's voice, not an ounce of malice in her words even after Lusamine's actions, soothed her, Lusamine couldn't help but feel like Lillie wasn't handling the situation as she should have been.

Was that why the crushing weight on her mind had faded so much once Lillie had gone off to challenge Misty? Was it simply that Lillie seemed to be smothering her a little after she'd finally recovered? She'd have to talk to Lillie about that one...Six months, and it'd finally become too much to bear. There, in Cerulean, alone, she felt most at peace. Just herself looking out from near the bridge, not waiting for anyone, not having to concern herself with what'd become of Lillie, or even of anyone back at Aether…

It was truly blissful for her.

Water lapped at the bottom of the bridge, an effect of the recent rains that'd hit the city. It was a small detail, but Lusamine had learned to admire such things - In the end, was she not a small detail as well? In the grand scheme of things, neither she nor Lillie, nor _anyone_ either one of them knew...None of them would _truly_ matter, would they? Someday, the world would return to its primal state, a state without humans, and perhaps without Pokémon. It was this thought that had motivated Lusamine to take on the family business, she recalled. People and Pokémon would someday cease to be, but she'd planned to do as much good as she could before her number was up.

It was such an _unfair_ thing, then, that Nihilego had taken hold of her.

She'd wanted to protect the world. She'd wanted that, _Wicke_ had wanted that. Perhaps if she hadn't lost Mohn all that time ago, if obsession hadn't taken hold of her, perhaps she and Wicke would have been closer than they ended up becoming. Lusamine had _wanted_ to know the woman, she'd wanted to know more of what had motivated her to join Aether, of what her ultimate goal was. Perhaps, if she hadn't lost _herself_ with her husband, she and Wicke would have been... _Friends._

The cool breeze shook her recently-cut hair. It barely reached her neck anymore. A new beginning meant a new look, a small hope that she could leave the past behind and restart, away from the family she'd destroyed.

Lusamine looked up and turned around at the sound of footsteps.

There was Lillie, trying to pull her back in, trying to hold onto some small hope that they could be family again. Lusamine had seen the look in her daughter's eyes, the look of bright, youthful optimism, a look that she'd no doubt gotten from her old friend Moon. Was _that_ what Lusamine hadn't wanted? Was it simply Lillie's insistence on bringing her back into the old life at Aether, as if she'd be accepted in such a place after her actions? Calla, perhaps. Faba, most definitely. Wicke and Gladion, especially the latter? There wasn't a chance at the point she was at.

Lillie held out her badge case excitedly, a new Cascade Badge having been placed in it. Lusamine smiled gently, almost trying to raise an arm to pull Lillie into a soft hug before realizing how Lillie still _flinched_ when such a thing happened. Folding her arms behind her back, Lusamine spoke.

"Well done," she congratulated, "I wouldn't have expected any less from you, Lillie. You've grown up so much already."

"Thank you, mother!" Lillie chirped, bowing, "I...I was actually talking with Misty, and she told me I need to head off to Vermilion City. She said the S.S. Anne is there right now, and I was wondering...Are you able to leave Cerulean now that you've recovered? O-Or does Bill still want you here?"

And there it was, a reminder to Lusamine that, at that moment, she was _trapped,_ in a way. It wasn't as if she _couldn't_ leave, but the regular visits with Bill after the initial treatment...He'd wanted her to stay, and if she left, he'd know. When Lillie was suggesting such a thing, however…

Could the two of them perhaps use their connections with Aether to get on the ship? Lusamine had to admit that the idea of boarding, if only for while the ship was docked, was _intriguing,_ to say the least. It'd been circling the globe, after all - It was tantalizing, thinking of the people she'd meet and the stories they'd tell.

The meds would do enough to stave off the post-Nihilego stress. The anxiety could be managed. The headaches just as much so. Even after everything Nihilego had done to her…

She could still try to at least take a little time for her daughter.

"Lillie…" Lusamine chuckled, "I don't _need_ his permission, I hope you're aware. Nobody will mind if I head to Vermilion for a day, I'm sure. When you're ready to head out tomorrow, my dear, I'll head out with you."

"Right…!" Lillie closed her badge case and quickly stowed it away, leaping forward to hug Lusamine herself, even letting Lusamine return the gesture. Had she simply needed to be the one to initiate? Was she forcing herself to do it? A lingering awkwardness plagued Lusamine as Lillie stepped away. "Thank you, mother! I'll be ready to head out as soon as I can!"

"Of course." The soft smile hadn't faded from Lusamine's face as she looked down at Lillie, saying a few words she could _never_ say enough. "I'm so proud of you, Lillie. You've come so far as a trainer."

As the two parted, a figure watched from nearby. Unnoticed by either, they spoke into their Xtransceiver, their words barely a whisper as they observed the two in front of them.

"...N. This is Heart. ...This woman...No, I still don't know what happened to her...I _know,_ I know! You don't have to remind me again!"

Heart paused to push a lock of red hair away from their eyes, watching as Lusamine walked off through the city's path. Something about her had _always_ seemed off, but there'd been not a hint of information on her - Why was she in Kanto? What was she _doing?_ Something had happened, but nobody knew what, and she clearly held some sort of rank _somewhere,_ and that wasn't even mentioning her _daughter._ Heart had _seen_ that flinch, and they couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity at such a small thing.

Sighing, they returned to their conversation.

"What's going on with that, anyway? ...Flying? You're telling me it almost... _What?!_...If you get any more on this thing, tell me. I'm still chasing after that small one out here...Yeah. Take care of yourself out there, I guess. Whatever works."

Heart tapped their Xtransceiver and hung up, looking up at the sky above them.

It was a good, calm night. Or at least it _had_ been before that woman had shown her face. Heart had no idea _why_ she intrigued them so - She just _had._ She'd caught their attention and never let go, even when there was something _odd_ going on in Kanto.

Perhaps it was their own experiences speaking to them.

They'd have to leave Cerulean, then.

Maybe that'd lead them to some answers.

* * *

"So where are we going?"

Moon's inquisitive voice was clearly audible even through the early morning hustle and bustle of Castelia's busy streets. Walking off to the side of a road, skyscrapers jutting out on either side of both themself and Moon, Grimsley could only look ahead, only ever glancing off to the side to ensure Moon was still with them. Passing conversations echoed through their ears, and to Grimsley, it was overwhelming, hearing so much at once. They toed the line, suddenly, between functioning and breaking down completely. Just as always, they noted, they were stuck in a place hardly kind on their senses, and they'd have to hurry if they wanted to get to one of the few peaceful places near the city.

"Breakfast," Grimsley replied, "I'd imagine you're hungry after our voyage. Fortunately for the both of us, there's a diner on the city's outskirts that I used to frequent. It shouldn't be far, but if you're not willing to make the walk, I can certainly find somewhere closer."

Moon nodded, stepping a little closer to Grimsley. It was as if she'd considered taking their hand for a moment, if only so that she wouldn't get lost in such a massive, new place. She'd been admiring the city with every step, even if she seemed to not be used to such a place. Grimsley couldn't blame her - The air was far dirtier than anything in Alola, and the sheer _size_ of Castelia was enough to intimidate any outsider at all. Even if Moon remained as excited as she'd been stepping off the boat, the nerves that came with walking around in a new place, even if she was a Champion walking with one of the region's Elite, had clearly hit her.

They walked together, two figures in a sea of faces they'd never get to know between concrete beacons, lumbering forward in sharp contrast to those dashing towards their own lives around them. They were two tired souls in a place where tired souls shouldn't have been roaming. Aching bones and worn-out feet, the desire for nothing more or less than getting to Unova's League and resting, if only for a moment.

One would be meeting her new allies. The other would be trying to rebuild.

Even Grimsley had to admit that standing in the city after all their time in Alola felt foreign to them. As they and Moon approached the city's northern gate, the buildings thinning out as the dry smell of the desert air became noticeable, Grimsley finally felt their earlier anxiety leaving them. The buildings were becoming more and more sparse, and with them, the people. Suddenly, it didn't feel as if they'd been locked in an echo chamber. Their ears seemed to ring as they approached an all too familiar alleyway, one that'd lead them and Moon right to their destination.

It'd be a welcome change to things. Just a moment of quiet in a diner, a proper meal, a cup of coffee to keep them running throughout the day, and a bit of time to simply chat casually with Moon…

It sounded _heavenly._

Grimsley's thoughts were interrupted, however, when somebody _barreled_ into them, forcing them away from Moon for a single moment. As they lay on their knees for that moment, they felt the world spinning - How _hard_ had this person hit them, anyway? More importantly, Moon! Even if there weren't as many people rushing around at the outskirts, there were still _people,_ and Moon could still be lost to a crowd. Standing up, the world still a little hazy around them, Grimsley let out a hiss before turning to the middle of the road, noticing Moon standing in the middle.

So she hadn't been lost. However, something was clearly _off_ about her - Had that person just taken…? Yes, they _had!_ Moon dashed forward, her breaths heavy. She'd spotted the thief, she _knew_ which figure was them even if nobody around them did, and in the rush of people rushing about, almost _nobody_ having noticed what had just happened, she'd started to pursue them in hopes of getting her bag back.

"U...Uncle Grimsley!" Moon cried, looking back for a moment, "Stop standing there! I can still see them!"

"I'll need you to lead," Grimsley commanded, taking out a Poké Ball, "I'll have my Liepard cut them off!"

Grimsley tapped a button on the Poké Ball. It was a worn, scratched ball, one that had clearly been with them for _years_. Instantly, in a bright red flash, a lithe cat Pokémon appeared, her eyes shining as she dashed ahead of Moon, weaving deftly in between people as she tried to locate the thief. With that, Moon tore forward, Grimsley following behind.

They had to admit, Moon was faster than they'd expected. Was it just the running around Alola that'd made her so fast? She couldn't keep up with Liepard ( _nobody_ could), but she could certainly outrun them if she wanted.

Moon took a sharp turn to the right, in between two buildings, and Grimsley struggled to follow. The telltale hiss of their Liepard alerted them that they were close, however. Sliding against the concrete before turning the corner, struggling to keep Moon in their sight as they entered a dingy alleyway, Grimsley cursed the state they were in. Much as they'd loved Alola, their vacation had clearly slowed them down.

Grimsley turned another corner, their eyes widening at the scene in front of them.

The thief - A girl wearing a thick, baby blue, hooded winter coat and white leggings, her feet covered by fluffy boots in the same color as her coat - had dropped Moon's bag and covered her face. She was clearly _trembling._ On one side of her path was a dead end, with Liepard standing atop a dumpster and growling at the girl below. On the other, a very hesitant Moon, and Grimsley.

 _Grimsley_ wouldn't show any mercy. Walking over past Moon and grabbing the young Champion's bag with one hand, they knelt down to face the thief, a deep snarl rumbling in their throat.

"I don't know _what_ you thought you were doing," Grimsley hissed, "But I hope you have a _very_ good reason for disrupting my escort like you did."

Without another moment of hesitation, their other hand shot forward, and they yanked down the thief's hood, revealing long, brown hair, hair that'd been neatly tied into buns, with long rat-tails streaming down behind.

Oh...Oh _no._ They'd _definitely_ made a mistake. The girl sat below Grimsley, lowering her arms to look into their eyes. She was _crying,_ as if she'd already been spooked enough by something before she'd been caught. Had it simply been Liepard threatening her?

She _had_ been _caught,_ that much was true, but perhaps they _had_ been a bit harsh on her.

"R-Rosa?!" they gasped, "I...Please explain yourself. I'll call Liepard back. I'm terribly sorry for using such force."

Rosa nodded, standing up and looking to Moon, who was clearly _overwhelmed_ by what was going on. Grimsley tossed her bag back to her, before turning to Rosa, their face remaining stern. Liepard padded over to their side, immediately retiring to her ball.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry!" Rosa whimpered, "I'm sorry! I wanted to get your attention! Grimsley...Grimsley! I don't want anything in her bag! I shouldn't have! I just needed to talk to you!"

"Shh...Easy, Rosa," Grimsley reassured, "I won't say a word about this. You _must_ learn better ways to get others' attention, though. Moon here, she's much like you. In every sense of the word, Moon is a Champion. You two would have found common ground immediately had you simply bothered to _talk._ Do you think you'll be able to work on this?"

Moon stepped forward, cocking her head.

"Champion? So you've won the title before?" Moon inquired, "I'd love to battle you! Uncle, do you think we can travel with her for a bit?"

Grimsley let out a soft sigh, shaking their head.

"I'm afraid that's Rosa's call," they explained, "So, Rosa. Would you be willing to assist us? As Moon hasn't once been to Unova, she's in completely unfamiliar territory. I may not be able to guide her throughout her trip, so I'll need someone to take my place. We'll be able to discuss the full details of this in Nimbasa."

Rosa nodded, wiping a few tears from her face with her sleeve. It almost made Grimsley miss the suit; it'd allow them to do the _gentlemanly_ thing and offer Rosa their handkerchief. They could already hear their late father's nagging voice in the back of their head, telling them how far off the family's path they'd strayed…

No, they couldn't let _those_ thoughts come back.

Instead, they focused on the two girls around them, allowing Rosa her moment to speak.

"Okay," Rosa replied quietly, "As I said, I had to talk to you about something anyway...But I'd love to help you in any way possible. And...Yes, I can try to talk to people."

"Well," Grimsley announced, turning back to Moon, "There we have it. Our newest traveling companion. We'll eat, then be on our ways to Nimbasa. Shall we, then?"

"Oh?" Rosa smiled, her nose still a little runny from her outburst. "It's the same place you always go to, isn't it? Thank you, Grimsley!"

Moon bowed, stepping aside to allow Grimsley and Rosa to move forward.

"It's, um…" Moon fidgeted for a moment. "It's nice to meet you, Rosa. Really!"

Rosa nodded, closing her eyes for a moment.

"The same to you," she chuckled, "I'm terribly sorry about what I did. That...That was hardly ladylike of me. Now, come on - I've been to this place before. I'm sure you'll like it!"

"All right, you two," Grimsley sighed, "That's enough chatter. We're still running on a limited schedule, and none of us can afford to skip meals. Come on, then."

Nodding, Moon ran to Grimsley's side, Rosa following along at a brisk pace as the trio exited the alley, the fog over Castelia finally clearing and the crowds finally growing noticeably thinner. Looking out between buildings, their eyes turning back to the path they'd been planning to take to their usual stop, Grimsley found themself grinning for a moment.

It'd been an eventful morning, certainly. They could hardly tell what was coming ahead.

They didn't care at that point. Perhaps Unova wouldn't be as bad as they'd thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Judging by the fact that you've let me back in, I take it you've all finished eating?"_

 _"Not quite. I still have a full cup of coffee here, though after this, we'll be on our way."_

Grimsley stared into the mug in their hand - Their third cup of the morning - as they took in the words from the voice that'd been echoing throughout their head. It was a voice like a Liepard's freshly-groomed fur - Soft as silk, and not at all messy with her words. They couldn't have imagined they'd hear her speaking so soon, but she was a unique case. No longer untrained, her powers were beyond what _many_ had seen in psychics.

It was only natural, with enough help from her Pokémon, that Caitlin would be able to speak with them from such a distance. What a thing telepathy was.

Grimsley's hand trembled as they lifted their mug to their lips from a cool steel counter. Sitting a few stools away were Moon and Rosa, idly chatting away. They hadn't seemed to have touched upon any important details by the point they were at. Moon likely didn't know of Rosa's career, Rosa didn't know of _anything_ Moon had been through.

Empty plates lay in front of the three. They hadn't even chosen to sit at one of the booths - They couldn't allow themselves to get _too_ comfortable. They _all_ had a goal, and that goal was to cross the desert and reach Nimbasa within a few hours.

The diner's atmosphere had always seemed unchanging - The same black and white tiling, the same metal accents throughout the place, the same bright red counter, and the same exhausted (and in a good few cases, _adorable,_ though Grimsley would never say that to their faces) staff that they'd been seeing for about half a decade. It was unbelievable, thinking that _two_ of Unova's strongest trainers were there alongside a recently-crowned Champion. On top of _that,_ Caitlin had decided to give her own input on the situation...Grimsley could _tell_ she was disdainful towards them now that they were back home.

They turned their attention to a surprised Moon, noting that Rosa was smiling playfully as they talked.

"You're what?!" Moon gasped, "I had no idea...That was _you?!"_

"It's amazing what a little makeup can do, isn't it? I knew it'd take you a moment, but...Yes," Rosa replied, "I'm indeed that Rosa. Rosa Whittaker. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Tachibana."

Moon's surname...Had Rosa known about her before? Rosa had never seemed the type to keep up with the inter-regional news like that.

Even Moon seemed a little surprised.

"I wasn't aware," Grimsley cut in, "That you'd known of her before. You've certainly been paying attention to things."

Rosa shook her head, turning to Grimsley.

"Oh, no no no, it's nothing like that," she admitted, "I learned about her from Iris. We were out together, and eventually talk of Alola's League came up...And she told me about Moon. She seemed excited to meet her. I'd meant to tell you when you mentioned her being a Champion, but...Well, it wasn't exactly the best time."

"Yeah..." Moon added, "But that's fine! I'm happy I got to meet another Champion so soon."

Of course it'd be Iris who mentioned Moon. It sounded like little had changed at the League, and it was all too comforting for someone such as Grimsley. Caitlin didn't seem to be showing much animosity either. Perhaps their return home would be warmer than anticipated.

"Ah, that's right," Grimsley suddenly spoke up, "Rosa, you had something to ask about?"

"Yes!" Rosa replied, her expression turning serious, "I had an encounter with someone before you found me. Whoever they were, they had a terrifyingly strong Pokémon with them...While I couldn't see what it was, I could see that it left a gash across my Samurott's side. I don't know who they were...I couldn't even see their face. They just...Appeared and vanished, like a phantom."

Like a phantom...Grimsley wondered if it was literal. They'd learned plenty from Shauntal about the mystical nature of Ghost-type experts. A bond with _any_ ghost could prove to be the stuff of nightmares.

"Hmm...Well, ghost experts possess, so to speak…" Grimsley paused, watching Rosa's eyes contort into a glare at their attempt to lighten the mood. "...Abilities that few others can master. Much like how psychic Pokémon can lend their powers to a human, allowing them powers such as telekinesis and even walking through dreams, ghost users can fade into the shadows in an instant with the aid of their partners. They may very well be _assisted_ by a phantom."

Moon was listening intently. She was new to battling, but Grimsley had heard of the terrifyingly strong Ghost-type she commanded. Perhaps someday she'd be able to fight as Shauntal did, diving into the shadows with the help of her closest partner.

It was certainly intriguing, thinking about _that._

"Hmm…" Rosa turned pensive suddenly. "When you say that...I have to wonder. I just wanted to tell you to keep an eye out, and to make sure the League knew."

 _"Caitlin…"_ Grimsley could only hope Caitlin was still observing their thoughts. _"Can you still hear me?"_

 _"Yes...Loud and clear."_ Caitlin spoke quietly, even without a physical presence. _"I take it something new has come up?"_

 _"New, and quite unfortunate. Rosa was attacked today,"_ Grimsley explained, _"I believe this would be best to talk about in person...The rest of the League should know."_

 _"Well then...I hope you're prepared to meet us in Nimbasa."_ Was that _amusement_ in Caitlin's voice? Grimsley shot up from where they were sitting, leaving their half-finished cup of coffee where it was and quickly gesturing for Moon and Rosa to follow.

"Both of you," they said in a sudden urgent tone, "We should be leaving. Caitlin contacted me telepathically. The League is in Nimbasa."

"Telepathy…?" Moon questioned, "So she uses Psychic-types?"

It was true that psychics were drawn to Psychic-types, but the question from Moon only brought to mind what Grimsley knew about her. She was from Kanto. There was no doubt she'd at least heard of Sabrina.

"Oh yes…" Rosa replied quietly, "It takes a great deal of power to contact from as far away as the League, even with help from her Pokémon. If she came all the way here, it must be serious."

"Indeed…" Grimsley sighed, "I'm terribly sorry, the both of you. We're off to Nimbasa sooner than expected."

Moon shook her head, stepping up from the stool she'd been sitting at.

"No! Don't be sorry!" she replied suddenly, "It's all part of the mission! Is Interpol there?"

"Truth be told, I haven't asked," Grimsley admitted, "But we'll find out when we get there. Come along, then. Moon. Rosa. We're leaving."

The group left without a word, back into the chilly winter air. Grimsley noted that Moon was rather ill-prepared for winter, though they couldn't blame her; she was a growing girl in a tropical region, and if their mind wasn't playing tricks on them, she seemed to have hit her growth spurt already. Still, she carried herself proudly, as if trying to hide her struggles so that no one would think ill of Alola's League.

Rosa certainly took note of this.

"She's certainly dutiful…" Rosa whispered to Grimsley, "It's so impressive."

"It's simply the energy that comes with being as young as she is," Grimsley quietly added, "And if her involvement with Interpol is any indication, the world seems fit to break her."

Moon leaned on Grimsley's arm, looking up at them curiously.

"Hey...What are you two whispering about?" she inquired.

Grimsley forced a smile.

"Ah...It's nothing at all," they replied, "Now pick up your feet. We've plenty of desert to cross, and limited time as is."

There was clearly something amiss from the moment Sun and Hau stepped out into Heahea City. Familiar, sun-kissed roads greeted Hau, but the atmosphere of the place seemed thick with unease, something he could see in Sun's nervous expression. Not to mention, the professor wasn't anywhere to be seen at the docks, even when he'd informed Hau that he'd be there. Even Ilima seemed to have flown the coop when Hau looked around, scanning the stone walkways in hopes of seeing a familiar face. Something was _definitely_ not right.

Sun followed behind nervously, clutching Tsubaki's ball tightly as she tailed him, practically glued to the back of his leg.

"Huh...What d'ya suppose is keeping 'em?" Hau asked, "It's gotta be important if the professor's gone off somewhere. Wonder if we can do anything."

Sun's expression lit up slightly. He had seemed eager to do something about whatever was brewing in Alola, especially when both he and Hau were sure that Moon's trip had something to do with the recent events.

The two weren't able to think further on their own words, however. A voice familiar to the two, though far moreso to Hau, spoke up from within the crowd, the sound of wings beating behind as she approached.

"Excuse me...Hau." Hau nearly leapt back at the sound of her voice - _Kahili_ had become involved! "Moon told me some time ago to seek you out in an emergency, and this time is definitely an emergency. Please come with me. Captain Ilima is waiting for the two of you."

Sun was clearly in awe at the Flying-type master in front of him. It was odd, seeing Kahili dressed in casual wear for once, and she gave off a far different aura than usual, but the urgency in her eyes was unmistakable. Her Oricorio landed on her shoulders, letting out a sweet, thin chirp. She fidgeted with the collar of her blouse, briefly glancing towards the road that led to the Hano Grand Resort. That had to be it! It had to be at the resort, that was where everything was happening! Hau immediately nodded to Kahili, gesturing for Sun to follow.

He'd always agree to following someone if Moon was involved.

"Awright then!" Hau replied, "If Moon asked for me, I dunno how I could tell her no. I'll make sure nothing happens to Sun, either!"

Kahili looked to Sun, a bit puzzled.

"Sun…" Even she seemed surprised to see Sun with a Pokémon. "I'm surprised to see you became a trainer. Was it because of Moon? Actually...No, now isn't the time. We need you two on Hano Beach, now."

The two boys were quick to follow Kahili. She wouldn't ever forget that Hau had been Moon's second challenger, or that he'd fought her first. The look in her eyes had said everything - She knew full well that Hau carried the strength of a Champion, and she knew that his intuition could be trusted when it came to things like getting Sun involved.

The three soon arrived at the beach's entrance. The resort itself had been blocked off, and there was a crowd gathered around all the commotion, a clearly _rich_ crowd. Kahili didn't command her Oricorio to make a move at that moment, though she occasionally glanced at Tsubaki, noting the Rockruff's unease. Sun knelt down and gently scratched behind his Pokémon's ear before holding his arms out, offering to pick her up. Tsubaki happily accepted this offer, stepping over and rolling into her back as Sun picked her up, cradling the dog Pokémon in his arms as he waited for Kahili to clear a path.

Already, people were standing aside for her, though there were whispers amongst the crowd regarding the trainers behind her. Hau simply placed a hand over his Raichu's ball, wondering if it was best to send out his Pokémon if only to prove that Kahili had asked for him. All eyes seemed locked on Sun and his Rockruff, however - They _knew_ Sun was a new trainer, something they couldn't say about Hau. Sun stepped closer to Hau, closing his eyes as the group passed the crowd.

"H...Hau…" Sun whimpered, "They didn't scare you?"

"Naw...I was worried for you there," Hau replied, "You sure you're gonna be okay here?"

Sun nodded, looking to Kahili. What caught his attention, however, was the sheer _barrenness_ of the beach - Not even a Pyukumuku or Staryu could be seen on the shores, and not a soul was present aside from the group.

Tsubaki leapt from her trainer's arms, sniffing the ground curiously once she landed.

A cool wind hit Hau's face from the nearby ocean.

"So what's going on?" Hau inquired.

"I heard about this first from my father," Kahili explained, looking over to the further shores of the beach, "He told me that Hano Beach had been completely abandoned, and I rushed down here to check it myself. When I'd reached the resort, it'd been cleared out, but I was told that the disappearances had only lasted, at most, twenty minutes, and that nobody present remembered what had happened."

Suddenly, there was a palpable fear in the air.

"I called upon Ilima when they mentioned the professor being missing," Kahili continued, "Because there are reports that state that he was here when the incident occurred."

Sun stepped back immediately, and Hau did the opposite. Suddenly, their journey no longer felt like it would be simple - Reality had hit them _hard._ Something was amiss in Alola, and now suddenly _Professor Kukui_ had become involved. Suddenly, they had been caught in an all-too-real investigation regarding somebody as strong as the professor.

Kahili looked down when she realized Hau had stepped forward.

However, she was quick to glance back and give a nod to someone behind her, stepping back to allow Ilima to stand beside her.

"And indeed, I came," Ilima added on, "I couldn't have imagined being dragged into this, especially when it's the professor that went missing. As of now, we've been tasked with locating him...Though of course, you two have no obligation to join the hunt. More importantly, I have something you all need to see - I've just found our first piece of evidence, you could say."

"...Show me," Kahili replied urgently, "Sun, Hau, we'll have to discuss your own involvement in the search in just a moment."

As the two walked away, Hau turned to Sun.

"I'm gonna join," Hau said, his expression turning grave, "But Sun, if you don't wanna, you don't have to. They told us both we didn't, but me...I've challenged Moon, so I've gotta do things other trainers aren't expected to."

"I…" Sun stammered, "No! I need to go with you! This isn't about me anymore - It's about you, and about the professor, and now Kahili's out here! If I can help, I will!"

Tsubaki let out a bark of agreement as she stepped in front of Sun, taking a fighting stance.

"...Let's go check out what's goin' on, then," Hau replied nervously, "Hahaha...Sun, we're like real detectives now, y'know? You've even got Tsubaki to sniff things out for us!"

There was an apprehensive air between the two as they walked down the beach, soon coming across the 'evidence' Ilima had mentioned. They both took a step back, feeling a stab of anxiety hit their chests. Was this…? Hau couldn't imagine what this was going to mean for himself, or for Sun, but the sight had been enough to truly shake him.

Between Kahili and Ilima lay a person. Long brown hair streamed down their back, looking as if they hadn't cut it in years. They looked up with equally brown eyes, earthy in tone and wide with confusion as they struggled to sit up. Their clothes were filthy and tattered, and a few cuts lined their arms and legs.

Hau could make out one question and one answer.

Ilima had asked "Can you remember your name?"

The person had answered "My name is Leaf. I'm from Kanto."

"Caitlin, what might _this_ be?!"

Grimsley could hardly believe the sight in front of them, nor could Moon or Rosa. Nimbasa's skies were still lined with smoke after the fires had been cleared, fires that had sprouted in the amusement park from whatever had crossed the city. Caitlin had been busy using her abilities clearing rubble away, thankful that it had been early enough in the morning that the most that had come of the attack was a few injuries, when Grimsley found her.

The group stared in awed horror at the sight in front of them. Suddenly, to Moon, the thought of meeting another Champion and her Elite Four seemed to be unimportant, it couldn't be important when the entire amusement park had been burned and torn apart. She had no doubt in her mind that this was a Beast. _Celesteela!_ Celesteela had come across Nimbasa and left a raging fire in its wake! Moon tried to hold back her own tears at the sight, knowing that she had been stronged before, that she could force herself to be strong again. Rosa, however, gently offered an arm to Moon, and when Moon moved closer, pulled her into a soft hug.

"I...I know," Rosa sighed, "This place holds many memories for me...It's…"

Rosa seemed too choked up to speak. Grimsley looked at the two, a sense of pity in their expression, before turning back to Caitlin.

"So you're certain nobody else was hurt in this?" they asked, "It seems odd. I would imagine that an attack from this creature would cause _far_ more destruction."

"Indeed," Caitlin replied pensively, "I can save my thoughts on your vanishing for another time. Indeed, there were only injuries in this incident, not a single death. Elesa and Skyla have already done wonders to aid the rescue team that was sent in, but we're afraid that sending anyone in at present to clear the way _will_ lead to casualties...So I've offered to aid with my powers."

An Espeon laid by her side, its eyes glowing brightly.

Moon stepped away from Rosa, taking in her surroundings as she listened to the conversation around her. Nimbasa must have normally been a bustling city, full of people, tourists, looking for a break from their usual lives. To see its streets so empty on her first visit was certainly upsetting, even moreso when the Elite Four and Champion had to be called out to handle a disaster.

Moon could have sworn she saw...No, that _was_ somebody! Out of the corner of her eye, as she looked into the amusement park's ruins, she saw a _trainer!_ A massive, dark Pokémon stood at their side, its long maroon mane trailing along the ground as it looked up with the trainer at the remains of the ferris wheel.

"...But never mind that," Caitlin sighed, "Grimsley, something has happened to us. You're not the only one who went away. Just a few days ago, Shauntal vanished. We don't know where she is, but with the Beast roaming the skies of Unova, we're concerned that her lack of contact is from more than her being who she is."

"Shauntal...I understand. It's no wonder everyone seems on edge," Grimsley quietly replied, "...Though...Moon?"

They'd noticed, and Rosa was quick to take note as well that something seemed off with Moon. Moon nodded, looking to Caitlin.

"There's someone in there...They have a Pokémon I've never seen, and they're by the ferris wheel," Moon stated.

A look of realization crossed the group. _Everyone_ but Moon knew who this was and why they might have arrived. Grimsley's face contorted into a glare, and Rosa, noticing this, dashed into the park, hoping to alert the stranger before anything else happened.

Moon tore after her, not caring about whether or not she was followed.

A trainer with long, fluffy, pale green hair looked to her and Rosa with ice blue eyes before turning back to the ruins.

"It's gone…" they murmured, "It's...gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**_author's note:_** _hi i have a laptop now, don't have to write from mobile, can make content happen faster, the pacing will speed up next chapter, i swear to god i can't say how happy i am to be properly back at this_

* * *

"N!" Rosa gasped, "Please get out of here! It's not…"

Rosa turned to Moon, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"They're called N?" Moon inquired. Her unfamiliar presence seemed to disturb the trainer somewhat, though the trainer had already been rattled long before, to say the very least. N shook their head, their Zoroark letting out a soft growl as the sound of footsteps grew closer, little by little.

"Y...Yes," Rosa quietly replied, "But how I know them...And how _Grimsley_ knows them. I'm afraid that's not a story to tell right now. We all have to concentrate on keeping a fight from breaking out."

"Zoroark," N softly commanded, "Please calm down. She doesn't want to hurt us."

The smell of smoke still seemed fresh in the area, even long after the fires had been put out. N only stared ahead; their eyes seemed glued to the ferris wheel, something that didn't seem like it would be salvaged easily, if salvaging it was even possible. Metal beams had weakened and even snapped in some places, and much of the structure seemed charred.

If a fight broke out there, Rosa was certain it _would_ collapse, and Grimsley...By the look in their eyes, they were _itching_ to face N. The group still had to speak with Elesa, didn't they?

"N," Rosa softly warned, "You can't stay here...Please. Before -"

"That will be plenty from you." Grimsley's icy voice pierced the air, causing Rosa to flinch at the sound. "I've been waiting for this for so long. You put up such a fight long ago. There's so much I want to see from you - How have your strategies changed? Are you still willing to put your life on the line for the sake of a fight?"

"Rosa." Moon tugged on Rosa's sleeve, glancing towards the entrance. "Come on, we should get out of here."

"I…" Rosa stammered, "Both of...Both of you! Please don't fight here! It's too dangerous!"

"...Grimsley," N replied, "I knew apologies wouldn't be enough for you. I couldn't have predicted you'd come back so soon, or that you would want to battle again...But if you want to battle, then I accept - I want to hear again what your Pokémon think about you. Do they still talk like they did when we fought? Did your time out of Unova change you? Tell me...I want to know everything!"

Shaking their head, Grimsley turned to Rosa and Moon. The latter had already stepped a considerable distance away, while the former held a Poké Ball in her hand tightly as she awaited the coming battle. In an instant, Grimsley's face relaxed, and the tension faded, even if the aura of malicious determination remained around them.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come to the League for that," Grimsley explained, pulling a coin from the sleeve of their kimono, "Heads or tails?"

N looked pensive for a moment before they answered. Moon returned to Rosa's side, glancing back for a moment. Rosa had noticed it too - Where had Caitlin gone? Even if the scene in front of the two was something Rosa felt she _had_ to watch, she had to wonder why Caitlin had stepped away from a potentially dangerous situation like she did…

"Heads," N replied.

Without another word, Grimsley tossed the coin into the air, their face unchanging. N gestured to their Zoroark in that moment, causing the fox Pokémon to leap upwards. In less than a second, it was over - A Skarmory fluttered around in a panic before landing with a loud _thud,_ and the Zoroark landed silently beside it.

The coin fell to the ground, and N moved closer to Grimsley, noting Rosa's awed expression. Moon looked on excitedly, as if remembering something similar - Had Grimsley pulled this on her as well?

"...It's tails," N sighed, "I lose."

Grimsley chuckled at this, gesturing for the Skarmory to sit by their side.

"Astonishing…" they whispered as they picked their coin back up, "You saw right through my tricks, but you still admitted when you'd lost. Still, a win is a win, regardless of how ugly it may have been. I'm satisfied with where this went, so if I may ask…"

"What are you doing here?"

Moon practically leapt back at the voice of a stranger. It was a smooth, feminine voice, one that held same elegance that she carried in every long stride she made. She stood, tall and rail-thin, with an Emolga hanging off the collar of her thick yellow coat. Rosa took note of how _casual_ this was for someone like her.

"Ahhh! Y-you're…!" Moon gasped, "Are you the Gym Leader here?"

"Elesa!" Rosa's face lit up upon seeing a new face in the area. "Is everything okay here? Y-Your gym…"

Elesa shook her head, gesturing for the group to follow.

"We shouldn't be discussing this here...Come with me, all of you," Elesa explained, "The agents that arrived earlier wanted to speak with all four of you."

N nodded, quietly moving ahead of the group. Their steps were light and rapid as they left the amusement park's ruins, leaving Rosa with Moon, Grimsley, and the Gym Leader who had joined their group, if only for a short while.

The group walked out in silence. Grimsley glanced from person to person, knowing that with the seriousness Elesa was showing, something _had_ to have gone wrong.

Outside of the entrance, a woman with lilac hair spoke to N, an older man behind her providing further questions.

Rosa swallowed hard, realizing she was already in _far_ over her head.

* * *

 _"Please don't tell anyone you found me."_ Leaf's words echoed through Kahili's head constantly as she stood by the front desk of the resort's hotel, hoping the sound of water rushing nearby from the fountains adorning the lobby would soothe her enough to at least _speak_ with her family in the back of the place. Behind her, Hau stood, a bit hunched from nerves regarding such a situation. Sun had been sent off with Ilima, escorting Leaf to the city in order to make _sure_ they were as well as they seemed. They had appeared to be a trainer, at least, with a single Poké Ball on hand when they were taken away. However, Kahili had found it a bit odd, to say the least, that somebody like them had just that single, worn ball in hand, a ball marred by scratches and even a few dents. Even with damage to its center, most notably a few chipped off pieces, it seemed to still work, at least enough to send out an extremely young Bulbasaur.

The fact that the Bulbasaur was as young as it was, despite Leaf's insistence that they were a veteran, that was even more shocking.

The nearby elevator finally came to a stop, and a single chime through the air signalled that it was finally time to head up to discuss matters privately.

As the doors opened, a voice broke through the silence loud and clear.

"Kahili! You're unharmed...Oh, thank goodness!"

Kahili nearly leapt back as a woman, a good four years her senior, something she knew for a _fact,_ practically bust out of the elevator and into the empty lobby. The woman's hair, a vivid royal blue in stark contrast to her own powder blue, was tied back into a small, stiff bun. Her eyes, just as pale a purple as Kahili's, were barely open, as she had clearly worried herself to tears a bit earlier. _Ever the emotional one,_ Kahili thought, _And it's good to see she's still that way._

Her movement had caused a sharp pain to pierce her elbow, and she winced in pain, hoping that the brace on it would keep things from getting any worse. She wasn't surprised that neither Sun nor Hau had noticed it until after the commotion, but it was the single thing keeping her away from her strict and grueling training schedule and, unfortunately, the main reason Interpol had wanted _her_ instead of one of the kahunas or Acerola.

She wasn't a kahuna or trial captain. She _golfed._ She earned her keep through her athleticism, and when injury had forced her away from her career, Interpol had seen fit to drag her into their investigation.

Not only that, but they'd sent Moon away and right into danger...Kahili certainly had her suspicions about everything.

Hau stared on in confusion for a moment before speaking up.

"Hey, Miss Kahili," he interrupted, "Who's this, anyway?"

"P...Pikake," Kahili sighed, "Her name is Pikake. She and I are sisters. Now, come. The two of us will explain everything in a moment."

Hau was ushered into the elevator Pikake had come out of, and the three stood in silence as they ascended upwards towards the resort's top floor. Kahili could tell the boy was nervous, far more than usual, but he nevertheless kept a smile on his face as he stood by the two. Pikake was clearly trying to keep herself smiling as well, given the situation. The smell of the wood panelling across the sides mingled with a sharp metallic tang, something that Kahili could never decide if she was truly okay with. Pikake had been talking about trying, at least, to improve this; the Hano Grand Hotel seemed to already be showing several signs of age.

Pikake had a lot on her shoulders, but nothing moreso than seeing the resort she had been set up to inherit potentially fall to such an odd, dark phenomenon.

When the elevator came to a stop, a slow rise and fall before a chime signalled their stop and the doors quietly opened, Hau spoke up again.

"So wait, what's goin' on here? You guys've been quiet about everything this whole time! Why'd you send Sun off! What's gonna happen to Leaf?!"

"...This is something I can't say much about," Pikake sighed, stepping into a long hallway with the group, "I'm afraid Kahili has to update me on what's happened when we're in the conference room. Both of you, please follow me."

The place was _lavish,_ especially on such a high floor. The doors had much space between them, indicating large rooms that could only be the _height_ of luxury. The carpeting below, in its deep brown, was adorned with various geometric patterns. Halfway up the walls, a strip of wooden trim, adorned with seashells, seemed to divide the hall in two, with eggshell-white paint on the top half and a darker tan below. The entire place smelled of the local flowers, but what was notable was the sweet smell of jasmine blossoms. Pikake had always favored the flower she had been named after, and it showed in the smells that flowed through the hotel, an attempt to relax those who could afford the luxury of a room overlooking not just all of Heahea City, but much of the ocean ahead. Even the distant silhouette of Melemele Island would be visible from the rooms on the top of the building.

At the end of the hallway, the group came to an open area, one with an escalator off to their left and a set of double doors to their right. Pikake stood in front of the double doors and took out a key, quickly unlocking them and holding the door open for those behind her.

The room was vast, enough for dozens of businessmen to confer at once. Several white tables with six chairs each, three on either side, lined the sides. A walkway had been formed in the middle. At the back of the room was a small stage, one with a screen behind it. Pikake walked over to one of the tables closest to the screen, the table of to the room's right, and gestured for her companions to sit with her. Kahili sat with a stiff, businesslike posture, one just like her sister's, that said that she had done this several times before. Hau, in contrast, hardly seemed to fit in when he sat down. He looked more than just nervous. He looked _suspicious._

Kahili took note of this. Hau would make a _very_ valuable ally if that was how he felt regarding the whole situation.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly, then!" Pikake began, clearly trying to lighten the mood, "As I said, my name is Pikake. I'm Kahili's sister - Technically _step_ sister - and the next in line to inherit the Hano Grand Resort. It's wonderful to finally meet you, Hau!"

Hau looked up with a look of surprise.

"Huh? Y-you mean you knew me this whole time?" he questioned.

Pikake nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, of course! I'm only the sister to one of the best trainers in Alola, hm?" Pikake looked to Kahili with a playful glint in her eye, something that caused Kahili to look away in embarrassment. "And she's told me _all_ about you. With all the times you've beaten her, how could anyone _not_ admire you?"

With every sentence, Kahili felt herself sinking further and further back into her chair. She'd called upon Hau because yes, he was strong, but to admit her own _admiration_ for the boy that'd kept coming back, time after time, to fight the Elites and to inevitably fall to the Champion.

Again and again, he fought the region's strongest so that he could face off against his best friend.

"Er...Y-Yes," Kahili murmured, "You're an incredible trainer, Hau. I've enjoyed watching your growth throughout your visits to the League."

"Aww, thanks, Miss Kahili!" For a moment, Hau was beaming with pride, hands behind his head. However, this look only lasted for a moment before he turned back to Pikake with a somber expression, placing his hands awkwardly in his lap.

"...But...What about the resort? And Leaf?" he asked, "A-And...What about Sun?"

"Yes…" Kahili sighed, "Even I can't say what's going to become of Leaf. Sun went with them, and we'll be meeting with them and Ilima later once everything has been cleared. I'm afraid I may not be able to go with the three of you then, however...I've been asked to rest for now."

Kahili gestured to the brace around her left elbow.

"This aside, though...I came to hear Pikake's account of the situation," Kahili continued, "She may have seen more than our father did...And speaking of which, where did he head off to?"

"Ah!" Pikake suddenly seemed urgent. "Our father had to leave Heahea suddenly on business...I'm afraid that with what just happened, somebody had to talk about what it would do for the hotel and for profits. Since he's gone, and since he's contributed all he could to the investigation, I've been left to oversee the resort once people are allowed back in."

Kahili breathed a sigh of relief, glancing back to Hau. He seemed to have calmed down, and was suddenly listening intently to what Pikake had to say.

"And I, well…" Pikake shook her head. "I saw it all. There was a flash, something like a...A grid? A strange grid of blue lines, before everything just... _Vanished."_

Hau immediately perked up, interrupting the conversation.

"That's just like what-! I've see that, Miss Pikake! That was the Ultra Wormhole!" Hau exclaimed, "Back when Moon and I were out as trainers, we saw that thing too! A-And what came out of it…"

Hau slunk back when he realized that Kahili was shooting him a glare.

"Was I...Not s'posed to talk about that?" he murmured.

"I...I'm sorry," Kahili sighed, "Interpol didn't want us breathing a word, yes, but...I should have reminded you again, Hau. Pikake...What Hau just told you is strictly confidential. Promise me you'll keep this a secret."

Pikake clutched at her chest slightly, and Kahili realized that she'd been bottling up her stresses throughout the talk. Relaxing her stiff posture, Pikake nodded, looking between Hau and Kahili.

"You have my word," Pikake replied, a smile crossing her face again, "There won't be a peep from me. I don't know if others saw this, but...Hm. I didn't see anything come out of it, if that's what you're wondering. But I _do_ have a question now."

"We're all ears," Kahili replied, "Though I believe if you want personal experiences...You'd have to talk to Hau."

A sense of warmth returned to Hau's face as he looked to Pikake, nodding.

"Yep! I've got answers," Hau added on, "So ask anything you wanna!"

"...If the Ultra Wormhole exists, this means that without a doubt, the Ultra _Beasts_ exist, correct?" Pikake inquired quietly. She had clearly already figured it out; her question came out almost like a warning to Kahili that she'd probe further into such a subject.

"...I…" Hau stammered, turning to Kahili as if to ask how to answer such a question.

"If you want to seek them out, Pikake, then I'm going to stop you here," Kahili answered, suddenly glowering, "Hau...I need you to tell her everything you saw when you witnessed the Ultra Wormhole's appearance."

* * *

Seeing Leaf step out of a hospital in their old clothes, still in tatters but otherwise fine, within the span of only a few hours, was far more than a simple relief for Ilima. They looked awkward on the streets of Heahea, but a few minutes in a local boutique seemed enough to change that. No longer would Leaf look like a strange trainer in an unfamiliar land (their thick Kantonian accent only emphasized how _foreign_ they looked), but they would look, at most, like a _tourist._ If Leaf could at least blend into Heahea's streets, walking alongside the two young trainers they'd been sent back to the city with, then perhaps that alone would be a good step towards finding out where _exactly_ Leaf was from.

They were certainly an enigma, but they hardly seemed harmful. Though they spoke of being a veteran, their only Pokémon had been a small, young Bulbasaur. Ilima hadn't seen a Bulbasaur in a few years, though they'd known from their time in Kalos that the species wasn't _rare,_ simply elusive. If they were indeed a veteran…

Perhaps that Bulbasaur was originally wild instead of captive-bred. That alone would be a testament to Leaf's skill.

Ilima mused on the subject while Leaf and Sun seemed to be chattering away in a boutique. Sun had become attached quickly once Hau had left, but he'd seemed terribly _lonely,_ so it shouldn't have come as a surprise at all.

Looking into the window, seeing Leaf in clean clothes, a long skirt and a neatly-tied white halter top, coordinated with a hat that wasn't unlike the one they'd been found in, only eased Ilima's nerves further. _Nobody_ had been certain what to do with them, and they were certainly important to the investigation, but the truth of the matter was that they hardly seemed hurt. Merely _confused._ Until Leaf could be interviewed properly...Kahili had instructed them to keep Leaf close.

A small bell chimed as the two trainers stepped out of the boutique.

"You two certainly look like you're doing better," Ilima commented, "I'd ask if you're ready to start traveling, Sun, but...I'm afraid I'm supposed to stay with Leaf for a while."

"Wha...What?!" Sun gasped, "B-But...Captain Ilima! I thought...What about the professor?"

Ilima shook their head, turning back to the distant hotel, which towered over the rest of the city.

"We all have a part to play in this," Ilima explained, turning to Leaf, "Leaf...Kahili gave me my orders earliers. We're not to let you leave the city just yet, not until you've been questioned. As Interpol contacted Kahili earlier, she should be able to do this if no one else can, but until _someone_ has, I'm to stay with you."

Leaf only bowed in response, the serene smile not fading from their face.

"This is absolutely fine," Leaf replied, "Let them ask what they will, though I'm afraid I don't remember much at all…"

"Well," Ilima replied, their usual calm demeanor finally reflecting in their face, "Anything helps. Once this is done, Kahili said I'd be able to return to my captain's duties...Though with what you and Hau are doing, I don't think I should return to Melemele just yet."

"...I kinda wanted to talk more with Leaf," Sun admitted, looking back as he started to walk towards the Hano Grand Resort, followed by the two behind him, "Because they've got nothing more than that Bulbasaur. I thought we could start training together…"

As the group passed building after building, eventually coming to the wide road that led to the hotel, Leaf chuckled quietly.

"Oh, Sun," they replied softly, "I would gladly train with you. When they let me go, I hope we can. I would love to see how your Rockruff grows up."

As three figures came into view, one sending the other two down the road, Ilima stopped, gesturing for Sun and Leaf to step back.

"Kahili!" Ilima called, "Leaf and Sun are both still here. I've made sure of that."

Coming to a stop with Hau behind her, Kahili stood a few feet from Ilima as she bowed, then spoke up herself.

"Thank you, Ilima," she replied, "I'll take care of the rest from here...I need you to stay in Heahea City for now. As for Sun and Hau…"

Kahili seemed...Nervous, suddenly. Ilima was definitely not used to seeing that from her. Nobody was. Kahili seemed to hold an air of eternal grace and stoicism that never once broke.

It was enough to send a shiver of apprehension through them. What had she spoken about with Hau, anyway?

"...You two," Kahili continued, "Are free to go. It should go without saying that what we talked about is completely confidential now that Interpol has contacted me. Sun...I'm looking forward to your growth as a trainer. I hope that someday, when everything has calmed down, you'll be able to face me at the League yourself. And Hau...I look forward to seeing you come back when this is all over. Good luck, both of you."

Hau nodded, stepping over to Sun with such energy that he almost seemed to _bound_ over the concrete beneath him. Ilima and Leaf moved behind Kahili, allowing the two room to run off on their own.

"Yeah, gotcha!" Hau replied excitedly, "We're not gonna give up on the professor, though! We'll make sure to tell any of you if somethin' comes up 'bout him! Come on, Sun! We've got a whole island to cover now!"

"Y-Yeah..." Sun's nervous demeanor quickly faded as he looked to Hau, feeling immense energy when he thought of the road ahead, and of what he and Tsubaki would see together. "Let's go! There's a lot I want to see! Bye Miss Kahili! Ilima! Leaf!"

The two immediately tore off towards the road out of Heahea, excitedly chatting away all the while. Leaf looked on, a look of nostalgia on their face for a moment, one that Ilima noticed before Kahili gestured for Leaf to follow her. There had been something about that look, Ilima _knew_ there was. Leaf _had_ mentioned being a veteran…

Shaking their head, Ilima told themself it was nothing bad. Just Leaf having her memory jogged, something they needed more than anything.

Beneath the warm sun above Akala Island, Ilima waited, standing tall and holding their Smeargle's Poké Ball in hand, hoping that Interpol's interference in their and Kahili's lives wouldn't last long.

* * *

"Hmm, but it's odd." Grimsley stood against a wall in the back of a cleared-out Join Avenue, waiting for Elesa to emerge from the nearby office with Rosa and the agent that had contacted them. "So many people are getting involved at once...How much does Interpol want to keep secret, anyway? And to have to meet _here_ of all places..."

Caitlin hadn't wanted to meet with Grimsley again, not for a _long_ while. She should have known from the start that they'd bring nothing but bad times for the League, even if she'd expected them to last far shorter than they had. Five years! Five years, and not a single instance of any misdemeanors from them, right until they had to leave! Even Iris had been merciless, and it'd taken all of everyone's strength to _not_ simply kick Grimsley out entirely. In the end, Iris had said that Grimsley needed to step away for their own health…

...But even Iris had been _seething_ during the moment she sent them away.

Finally, Caitlin could express her pent-up anger towards her colleage's actions.

"I didn't want to speak with you anymore, you know," Caitlin replied, "Be quiet, Grimsley. You're not free from punishment."

"...Of course," Grimsley replied disdainfully, "Though I thought our conversation while I was in Castelia meant I was welcome again, it seems I was mistaken. I'll bow to you, then."

They'd been awfully _calm,_ even when she'd mentioned Shauntal. Caitlin had wondered if they'd even _cared_ about the League in the first place, considering how they'd run off to face that trainer earlier.

More importantly, there were matters of why they'd been sent to Alola.

Caitlin hadn't wanted to show any sort of anger. Not again. It wasn't until she heard Grimsley mutter something at the end of their sentence, something that sounded an awful lot like "princess," that she dared engage with them again.

"You used _League funds_ to gamble!" Caitlin snapped, "None of us should be forced into welcoming you back, especially when you've simply _dismissed_ your orders for the sake of _another_ game!"

"Dismissed?!" Grimsley looked _appalled,_ almost downright _offended_ at such a suggestion. "I hardly intended to dismiss the matter of _Shauntal_ going off somewhere! Do you think I'm not concerned now that that _thing,_ whatever it might be, is roaming Unova?! None of us can do _anything_ about finding her now, so what's a quick game with an old rival?"

"Are you _hearing_ yourself right now?!" Caitlin's eyes flashed as she took hold of Grimsley's collar with her mind, pulling them close to her without making a single movement. "Were I you...I can hardly _imagine_ what I might do to myself! You're absolutely...Vile! Abhorrent! Have you _once_ taken your duties as one of the Elite Four seriously?!"

Grimsley fell silent, averting their gaze.

"...Well?" Caitlin's voice turned quiet, but she retained her harsh tone. "Shauntal has vanished. The Ultra Beast is now freely flying about Unova, starting fires, ravaging _cities._ As of now, the life of our _friend_ could be at stake, and you're doing nothing aside from _picking fights."_

Grimsley opened their mouth to cut in, only stopped when they heard a loud crack from overhead. In an instant, they reached for Caitlin's arm, yanking her away as she finally let go of their collar. In a single moment, a panel of glass from the windows above broke, pieces falling into the floor like a rain of knives and shattering the panels below. Caitlin's legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to her knees, with Grimsley kneeling down to hold her up and keep her from collapsing completely.

Her eyes had closed, but consciousness remained.

In the center of the western wall of the avenue, a door opened.

"G-Grimsley! Caitlin! Are you both okay?!"

Rushing out of the door was Iris, who stopped completely at the sight of what had happened. Grimsley and Caitlin lay, a halo of shattered glass around their sides and shards embedded in their legs, but while Caitlin barely moved, Grimsley let out heavy, trembling breaths, still holding Caitlin long after the two of them had argued like they had.

One of their hands had reached her neck, and they kept their fingers on her pulse.

"She's fine," Grimsley wheezed, "She's absolutely fine. There's still a pulse. She's simply overexerted herself…"

Iris breathed a sigh of relief before shaking her head.

"The agents are still talking with Moon right now." Iris exuded a stern, dutiful aura as she approached Grimsley. "Come on, let's get you both out of here. Rosa should be back out soon. Th...Thank you for...For saving her."

Iris shuddered as Grimsley stood up, holding Caitlin up with a gentle touch. Her eyes began to open, and she let out a soft whimper in pain.

"I'll…" Iris murmured, "I'll let Marshal know we're tending to you. We're meeting up there to finish our talk. N and Elesa will be there, too...And Skyla's going to join us there."

"Ohh…" Grimsley's voice had taken, amidst their exhaustion, a lighter tone, as if they were desperate to calm themself after what had happened. "Oh, please don't let him see me like this, Iris."

Iris released her Hydreigon and instructed it to carry the two Elites, and Grimsley whispered to themself as the world began to flicker from their sight.

"I'm such a _mess_ right now…"

* * *

"...Thank you, Kahili."

Wicke watched as Gladion parted with the elite trainer, walking away from the Hano Grand Resort and back to her side. He hardly seemed to show much expression, but his fists were balled, and he was clearly putting in a great deal of effort to not simply punch the nearest wall. He let out a shaky breath and turned to Wicke after walking a few steps by her. She knew that _something_ had gone wrong. Something had gone _horribly_ wrong.

"...We have to go on ahead," Gladion stated, "We can't let Sun get any more involved in this."

Sun...Wicke could vaguely recall the name - Wasn't that the name of Moon's brother? She knew Moon had a brother, at least, and it only seemed fitting that his name would go hand in hand with hers. Sun and Moon...It was adorable, thinking of two siblings named as such.

She couldn't imagine the sort of parents who would name their children that way. She didn't know Moon's family situation, but…

Even if the naming of her and her brother was eccentric, to say the least, Wicke couldn't imagine Moon having a bad home life, especially not after how much Moon had done for Lillie six months before.

"Sun?" Wicke inquired, "...Master Gladion. What do you intend to do? If he already knows, there isn't any use trying to hide it further than -"

"He's weak," Gladion interrupted bitterly, "He's too weak for this. If he gets involved with whatever got to Professor Kukui, he won't be prepared. He'll _die,_ Miss Wicke. Moon won't have her brother."

Wicke stood between wondering what had happened to "Auntie Wicke" (it was undoubtedly Gladion trying to keep his tough public face, she told herself) and thinking back to Gladion and Lillie while everything had gone wrong. Gladion had run away in a pinch, and he'd told her that he'd be back soon. "Soon" turned into two years. Two long, hard years of doing what she could to pacify Lusamine and keep Lillie safe, years of being the mother Lillie needed during such dire times. Even if Gladion had intended to return sooner…

He had chosen himself and Null first. He had prioritized his own health, even if it meant leaving Lillie behind. It hadn't been an easy choice to make, and Wicke had _known_ that. He'd been between a rock and a hard place, and he'd chosen to run.

Now, he was thinking back to that choice he'd made long ago.

Thinking back to the sister he'd left.

He wanted to save somebody from the Beasts and their influence, especially when Sun dying would mean leaving Moon alone.

"...I don't...Gladion," Wicke replied sternly, "We shouldn't jump to conclusions like this. I'd like to talk things over with both Sun and Hau before we make any rash decisions. I'll be with you through what little time we have here."

"R-Right…" Gladion seemed to suddenly recall the foundation's prior plans - _Professor Burnet's visit._ It was hard to believe the time had arrived as soon as it had, though Wicke couldn't keep herself from thinking over the events.

Burnet was strong. Strong, and determined. She would no doubt come to the foundation with greater resolve than ever. After all, the problem had just become _far_ more personal to her.

Gladion led the way towards a grassy path, and Wicke clutched her Corsola's ball tightly. Corsola was all she had, at least at the time, but Corsola could hold her own, especially against the wild Pokémon outside Heahea City.

"...Lead the way, then." Wicke flashed Gladion a reassuring smile. "Afternoon is quickly closing in, and we must make the most of what time we have."

The two stepped forward, and though they were quiet, both knew that they had the other's back. They'd scope out Akala island and be done with it that day.

Wicke knew it wouldn't be the end, but at the same time, the stress had left her chest that day - She would inevitably go back to Aether, inevitably talk with Steven...But for once, she could find peace in such regularity.

She hoped that said regularity would last a few more days, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** Consider this a half-chapter while i sort out my notes and thoughts on where everything is going - Once this and the next chapter are done, the Unova stuff should resume VERY quickly!_

* * *

"So...This is the way to Paniola Town?"

Sun had enjoyed the lush, grassy path through to the next town over, but there had been something odd about it. Even with greenery all around him, the patches of long grass that came up past his waist, even with the occasional frightened cry from a nearby Pokémon, there seemed to be far fewer wild creatures than usual. Sun had been looking forward to making his first catch, and he'd kept Tsubaki's ball readied for when that catch would happen, but there was _nothing._ He'd expected something _far_ more eventful than what he'd gotten.

"Yeah, this is it, but…" Hau had clearly noticed Sun's nervousness towards everything, though the tension seemed to be affecting him just as heavily. "Normally, a Pokémon'd have found ya by now. Guess what happened in Heahea must've gotten to 'em...You think so too, right?"

Sun nodded, looking ahead to the nearby town. The two had already made it almost completely through the route, and they were rapidly approaching a town of dust and sturdy wooden buildings, but it had been so _quiet._ Even trainers seemed to be sparse; Tsubaki hadn't once been able to stretch her legs against one.

Sun couldn't tell if it was frustration or anxiety taking hold of his chest. He could only tell that _something_ seemed to sting. There was _nothing_ on the route any longer after what had happened. _Everyone_ had been affected! Whatever had caused such an event...It had impacted not just Heahea City. Sun doubted it would only impact Akala Island, as well. Such an event had to affect _all_ of Alola.

Sun and Hau were so close to the town, and Sun swore he'd have walked right into the city without noticing a thing had Hau not spoken up sooner.

"Sun! Stop!"

Sun swore he felt his heart break out of his chest at the suddenness of Hau's call. Looking back, Sun realized that Hau's gaze was pointed towards his feet, or rather, something close to his feet. As Sun turned to face what Hau was looking at, he immediately realized why Hau had been so urgent. Lying at his feet was a small, damp bundle of brown and cream fur, blood staining its side. It breathed heavily, but it was clearly still alive, and it was letting out terrified squeaks as Sun knelt down to pick it up. When the Pokémon tried to run, however, it quickly fell back to the ground, and Sun took the chance to finally take the small Pokémon in his arms.

"C-Come on!" Sun urged, "It's hurt! It's hurt really bad!"

Hau only nodded and raced forward, grabbing one of Sun's arms for a moment in hopes of getting Sun to pick up speed and run alongside him. Dust followed the boys' every footstep, and Sun couldn't even take in the sights before he was in a Pokémon Center. Behind the counter, the nurse was already holding out her arms.

Sun gasped for breath as he gently handed the Pokémon to the nurse, not exchanging a word with her.

As he looked up, however, the Pokémon was letting out harsh squeals and struggling weakly, trying to head back to him. Sun swallowed the lump in his throat, letting the nurse try to soothe the little Pokémon.

Standing beside Sun at the counter, Hau let out a soft, relieved breath.

"Phew...S-Sorry 'bout all that," Hau wheezed, "I've got a Flareon, so...I guess I just saw my own Pokémon in that little guy."

"Th-That was...An Eevee, right?" Sun inquired quietly, walking over to the left of the counter, "I saw it and I...Thanks, Hau. I got to help a Pokémon because of you!"

Hau let out a laugh, placing his hands behind his head and grinning playfully.

"Aww, c'mon, Sun, I gotta!" Hau's eyes closed for a moment, but then his posture relaxed, and he looked at Sun with wide, sincere eyes. "It's just like you and Tsubaki, right? You don't need to be the one gettin' saved all the time!"

"Y...Yeah," Sun murmured, "I guess...That's why Tsubaki helped me. But...I can't see that Eevee yet. I won't be able to see her for a while, won't I?"

Hau shook his head.

"Naw," he replied quickly, "The PMCs are good about this sorta thing. If you wanna see that Eevee again...You wanna catch it, don't ya? You could have somethin' like what I've got!"

Hau reached into his bag for a Poké Ball, but as he rummaged through it, he was quickly stopped by a voice coming from the nearby café. Sun had already noticed it, and was already fast approaching it, even ordering himself a cup of Tapu Cocoa as he sat next to a familiar figure, though the familiarity with this person was _definitely_ a recent thing.

Hau dashed over to the café, waiting for Sun's drink to be finished as the person beside the two of them began to _sing._

 _"And what becomes of lonely shores?_

 _I know that we're all seeking more_

 _But nothing comes from waiting for_

 _The winds of change to speak..."_

Sun had found himself lost in this man's song. His voice had only brought to mind when Moon and he were little, and when their mother would sing to them when they had hard nights, when nightmares had taken hold or illness had kept them awake. There were times where she would sing in Alolan, telling Sun and Moon about her love of the region her father had lived in long before, telling them that she hoped that they'd one day be able to see the region themselves, and that she'd be able to see it with her own eyes as well.

Then, the move had finally happened.

Moon had been so happy to go out and see the world. Sun had been gripped by fear, finding comfort in his own home because he thought that it'd be so much safer...But the truth was that home wasn't much safer, if all the times Hala had gone off to protect the island from something had been any indication. Sun had seen lightning that had no doubt been the work of Tapu Koko. Melemele _wasn't_ safe. Iki Town was simply a bystander in a much greater plot, and Sun had realized when Tsubaki had found him, when the wounds slashed into his face had been slashed and the gauze pad taped to it, a pad that still remained there, that he may not have belonged there after taking in a Pokémon of his own.

Sun turned to face the familiar, bespectacled man, rubbing the bandaged wound on his cheek.

This quickly set him off. Until then, there had been nothing from him save for a frustrated grumble about needing to improve his lyrics, but when Sun touched the wound, he _immediately_ reacted.

"Ah! D-Don't touch that," he insisted, turning away from his drink, "You _must_ keep that bandaged. Have you been taking care to ensure it's clean? I'd hate to see something worse come of it after what'd happened in the cave."

"M-Mister Komugi?" Sun asked, "Wh...What're you doing here?"

Hau chimed in with his own thoughts before Komugi could even explain himself.

"Yeah, I thought you said you wanted to see more of Melemele," Hau added on, "So what're ya doin' in Paniola Town?"

Komugi raised a finger to silence the two boys, taking a sip of coffee (coffee with a _strong_ smell, and coffee that looked to be as black as night, for that matter) and swallowing before speaking again.

"While my interest in Tapu Koko hasn't faded in the slightest," Komugi explained, "There was a more pressing matter to attend to. I have much I wish to do in Alola, and I've decided to spend some of my time on Akala Island before heading to Ula'ula for something...Important. I hope to speak with a kahuna about something."

Hau fidgeted. Sun was handed his cup of cocoa, and listened quietly to the two as he drank.

"So is there...D'ya think something's up?" Hau asked nervously.

"Oh, no no, it's nothing of the sort! I simply have something I want to discuss with one of them." Komugi laughed quietly before speaking again. "...Actually, I should confess the truth of the matter. I _did_ intend to speak with a kahuna, but while I'd intended to head to Ula'ula first…"

Komugi scratched the back of his head, looking away from the two.

"...I left on a whim last night, and promptly took the wrong ferry."

Sun couldn't help but laugh at this. Even someone like Komugi, who seemed mature and well-traveled, was prone to mistakes like that...It was comforting, especially when the mood needed to be lightened a little. Hau seemed just as entertained, but also clearly a bit restless.

Sun took another swig of cocoa, looking outside the Center's window. The day had been eventful, but suddenly...Suddenly, peace had hit him. No...It wasn't peace. It wasn't at all peace. It was a single moment of relief that he and Hau had happened to find themselves in the middle of.

However, his attention was quickly drawn to two new figures walking into town, both looking surprisingly stern.

One was clearly at least a _little_ older than the other, standing tall with a single flower adorning her hair, which was as green as the lush flora of the jungle. She had a wider frame, with broad shoulders and hips, and her left calf was almost completely covered in torn gauze, and parts of a few stitched wounds were showing beneath the tears, but she seemed relatively clean otherwise. (Sun almost thought to point this out to Komugi - There was no doubt that her leg shouldn't have been exposed like that!)

Beside her was a smaller girl, one with hair as blue as the depths of the ocean. She looked to be about Sun's age, and she stood with posture as straight as an arrow. In contrast to the girl beside her, she was short and rail-thin, and she carried a pensive look on her face. She already had a few scars on her shoulders and arms despite being so young, and Sun wondered what sort of scraps she'd been in that had led to such. She and her companion occasionally exchanged words as they walked down the town's roads. Sun gave Hau's shoulder a gentle tap before gesturing to the two, causing Hau to only tilt his head in confusion.

"Huh? Hey...What're the captains doing here, anyway?" Hau spoke, "You wanna talk with them before that Eevee's healed up?"

Sun nodded, finishing off the last of his cocoa before standing up alongside Hau. Komugi turned to the two with an understanding expression, glancing outside before turning back to his coffee.

"...Well, I suppose this isn't anything I should get involved with," Komugi mused, "Both of you, take care. I'll be staying in Ula'ula for a few days, so if you two decide to head over yourselves, I hope we meet again."

Sun wondered once again where exactly Komugi had come from. He seemed to just wander wherever he pleased, even when he had a goal in mind. Sun respected that, though he was curious about whether or not Hau held the same sort of respect, especially considering that Hau had met him first.

All Hau asked as the two left the center was, "So what do you think's goin' on with him? All that talk of wanting to meet a kahuna...Ya think it's just _any_ kahuna he wants to see?"

Sun shrugged in response.

"I dunno…" Sun murmured, "But...You and Komugi both helped me at Ten-Carat Hill. I don't think he's a bad person."

Hau gave a quick nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree," he replied, "When he talked to me before we got into the cave, he was totally different! He was all quiet...I didn't hear what he'd said to your mom, but it'd sounded pretty serious."

Sun looked away, blushing softly. Had he...Really worried his mother that much? Even if he'd met Tsubaki, even if he'd decided to become a trainer thanks to his experiences...It hadn't changed the fact that he'd caused so much worry.

Hau walked ahead, greeting the two captains with a new air of seriousness to him.

"Hau!" the green-haired captain began, "And is that...Moon's brother?"

"...Moon has a brother?" the other captain added on, "She doesn't visit Akala Island much, so I never heard about this. When did you find this out?"

Mallow shook her head, turning to Sun.

"Well, before all that...I'm Mallow, and this is Lana. We're captains here on the island, and we came here to talk with someone," Mallow explained, "Moon told me a lot about you, Sun! We've had a lot of battles over at the Battle Tree, and at some point, you came up...It's a long story, really. We just run into each other a lot."

Lana looked to Hau.

"Are you concerned, too?" she asked, "We came here because we heard about what happened in Heahea City. We're visiting with Kiawe before we head back to Konikoni City as a group."

Hau nodded, glancing to the side for a moment in hesitation. He wasn't going to let any information slip, that much was clear. Then again, Sun hadn't seen what had happened with Hau and Kahili. He'd been with Leaf and Ilima at the time, and he had no idea what _exactly_ had caused Hau to suddenly seem so on edge as a result.

Nevertheless, Hau nodded.

"Yeah, there's...A lot goin' on with us," Hau chuckled, "I wanna know what you guys've been seein', so I'll go with you both. Sun?"

Sun nodded in response as well. That was all he needed to say - Immediately, Mallow gestured for him and Hau to follow, and both did, until eventually, towards the end of the dirt road, the group came across a large wooden building, fences lining one side and keeping in several Miltank.

Mallow approached the door and knocked, and the door was opened quickly. The look in this person's eyes said it all: _He_ was the third captain they were talking about. Standing tall, with well-defined muscles, dark eyes, and hair that stood up like an open flame, he exuded a sense of power in a different way than Lana and Mallow did. The sense Sun got from Kiawe was a sense of deep pride in his duties as captain, a sense that he'd be the first to step in if the island was in the danger Sun thought it was in.

Sun immediately realized how much he liked this, and gave a warm, awkward smile to the captain.

"Mallow, Lana," Kiawe began, exhaustion echoing in his voice, "Hau. And…"

Sun paused for a moment, before realizing that Kiawe had been talking to him - Immediately, Sun leapt up, letting out a sharp gasp.

"Oh!" Sun glanced nervously between the four people around him. "It's Sun! I'm Moon's brother, and I just became a trainer! It's nice to meet you, captain!"

Kiawe nodded, gesturing for the group to head in.

"Sun...You have the same look in your eyes that she did." A smile crossed Kiawe's face, as if remembering Moon was enough to ease his mind. "I look forward to when you're able to face Akala's trials."

Sun nodded, turning back to Hau.

"So, um…" Sun began to trip on his own words. He could hardly believe what a first impression he was making - Even if Kiawe had mentioned how much he looked like Moon, he was already so _nervous,_ meeting proper trainers! "...What's this about?"

There was a long pause between the captains and Hau, a pause that said that all four of them had realized there was a _very_ pressing matter they hadn't addressed.

"Is...Did I do something wrong?" Sun quietly whimpered.

"...I'd like to see your Pokémon," Kiawe suddenly added, prompting nods of agreement from the other captains.

Reluctantly, Sun took out Tsubaki's ball, pressing the button on it slowly. He knew this was a test, a test he'd fail. Everyone had their eyes on him, everyone looked concerned.

Even Hau seemed to be having second thoughts about the investigation. Sun couldn't deny that he was afraid of what might happen in his own future, but he'd come so far by that point. He couldn't _possibly_ let his lack of skill keep him from the truth about what happened to Moon. What Moon was _really_ doing.

Tsubaki leapt out and stood up proudly, shaking her head until the fur on her neck stuck out more.

Immediately, glances were exchanged between the four Sun faced. This was it...The end of the line for him. Suddenly, he was hit with the reality that even after being allowed on that beach and allowed to see _Leaf,_ he was still a _new trainer._ Hau had risen through the ranks quickly, but Sun wondered if being able to make quick progress would do him any good. The world seemed to turn quicker with every passing day.

The mid-afternoon sun beat against the back of Sun's neck, and he felt himself sweating intensely.

"So this is your only Pokémon?" Mallow asked nervously, "I don't...Sun, I don't think you should get involved with this. Kiawe has the right idea."

Lana nodded in agreement, flashing Sun a sympathetic look.

"Sun...I'm terribly sorry," she added, "Hau has been a trainer much longer than you. What we're facing is something that not every trainer can handle."

"B-But!" Sun took a step forward, causing the group to take steps back, steps that separated them from each other slightly. "I'm not weak! I can fight! I have to! I wanna fight my sister when she gets back! Please take me with you!"

"Sun, please," Mallow attempted to reason, "We want you to get strong. What's happening to Alola...I can't begin to imagine what's going on."

"It's as she says," Kiawe sighed, "We're planning to speak with kahuna Olivia when she returns to Heahea. It's why we've gathered here. Sun...I want to ask you one thing. Train. Strengthen yourself while you can, so that when you're needed, you can join the battle yourself."

"I agree completely," Lana admitted before glancing over to Hau, "...Hau? Is everything all right?"

Hau shook his head, looking Sun in the eye.

"I...I dunno about...Sun," Hau stammered, "H-He's only got Tsubaki, a-and that Eevee that's being treated. Sun, I can't...I think the captains're right. You gotta sit this out."

Hau's words were like a stab to the chest for Sun. _Sit this out._ Just when things had started, suddenly he was being held back from discovering the truth of things. It wasn't unreasonable, but after everything he had seen that day, it felt _strange_ to suddenly be dropped from the investigation.

One moment, they had wanted him, and the next, they had realized he was still new.

Even if Hau was right, it didn't make his words hit any less hard.

"Y...Yeah," Sun whimpered, "I understand. You guys'll make sure Akala's safe, right? That I'll be able to start my challenge soon, and meet with the professor?"

Kiawe nodded, and the corners of his mouth turned upward.

"We will," Kiawe replied, "Alola depends on us now. For now, we must go, but someday soon...Sun, I know you'll stand with us. Good luck in your training."

There were few words exchanged after this as Kiawe led the group into his home. Hau, however, looked back. He was the last one to enter, and before then, he only said two words before leaving Sun alone:

"'M sorry."

As Hau left his side, Sun looked to the path. There was a ranch nearby, and on that ranch, he and Tsubaki could train...And he could train the Eevee he'd found, too! Maybe the group had been right that he was weak. He was on his first day as a trainer. He couldn't do much as he was. Even then…

He had Tsubaki, and he had his Eevee. He still had to _name_ the Eevee, too! Maybe he wouldn't get to join in right away, but Hau had things under control. If Hau found out what happened to Moon, he'd say it. Sun trusted him enough to not keep such a thing secret.

Keeping that thought in mind, Sun turned back to the Pokémon Center, dashing towards it.

He _would_ make sure his Eevee became stronger.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sun swore he saw something flicker in the sky. Shaking his head, he tried to dismiss it as nothing. He couldn't investigate anything, not when he had a new Pokémon to raise.

And raise it he would. Looking back to the path he'd taken for one moment, Sun took a deep breath and stepped into the Pokémon Center.


	5. Chapter 5

"...So what's going on, anyway?" Hau asked, "Why'd we have to leave Sun out there, anyway? And...Why d'ya need me here?"

The four stood in the center of Kiawe's room - a bit of a tight fit with four people - and awaited a _complete_ explanation. Things _had_ been...Off on Akala. Kiawe had known that much. Something had gone horribly wrong in Heahea that morning, and Hau had no doubt seen it. With Olivia returning to the city in the evening, the captains had to gather close to the city, anyway. Everyone arriving in the early afternoon only gave them more time to plan out their course of action.

Kiawe had already planned his own course - He would return to Wela Volcano Park, and return to his usual post, awaiting the moment he had to fight tooth and nail to defend it. With his Marowak by his side, he _would_ keep the area safe, and he could _tell_ Lana and Mallow had the same resolve.

"It's about Olivia, isn't it?" Mallow asked, "Something didn't seem right with her when she left Konikoni the other night…"

"That's right," Kiawe responded, giving Mallow a nod of acknowledgement, "When I saw Olivia before she left, she seemed troubled. If she's coming back…"

"...It does worry me," Lana added on, "But this is our kahuna, too. If something isn't right on the island, she's the first person we should be looking to."

"Until Olivia returns, though," Kiawe continued, "It's up to us to decide where to go from here. Mallow, has anything been unusual in the jungle?"

Mallow shook her head, turning her gaze to Lana.

"No, there hasn't been anything wrong there," she replied, "Just the same thing as always, minus the challengers. Konikoni City's as peaceful as ever, too. I've had to go between the jungle and the city more times than I can count...It's been _exhausting."_

Kiawe nodded, taking note of the bags that'd formed under Mallow's eyes. Not only had she injured her leg, she'd been working herself to the bone trying to make sure the city and the trial site she had grown so fond of were both still safe. Everything had changed after Olivia left.

"Over in Wela Volcano Park," Kiawe added, "The wild Pokémon are vanishing. My Marowak and I have been scouting the area, trying to find the Totem Pokémon, but we've found nothing."

A gasp escaped Hau.

"It's just like on the way here!" Hau spoke up, "The only thing anyone could find was the Eevee Sun found, and even then, it was injured!"

A murmur of concern echoed through the room suddenly. Lana looked up nervously in response, and her expression said it all before she could even speak.

"Brooklet Hill is the same...The Pokémon aren't there anymore." Lana's face suddenly turned downcast. "...Except for the ones I've found on the shores. Urgh...It's making me ill just thinking about it. We don't even have a Totem Pokémon anymore - The Wishiwashi can't even form a school like this."

 _Everyone_ jumped back in shock at this. Kiawe could hardly believe it himself - Pokémon, simply turning up _dead?!_ Suddenly, he felt his chest _pound._ Wela Volcano Park...Was it to meet the same fate? Would the Salazzle that had staked the volcano as her territory fall to whatever threat might have stricken the island? Hau, however, seemed to regain his composure quickly, sooner than anyone else.

"If that's the case, we gotta get movin'!" he suddenly announced, "Y'know what I'm thinkin'?"

"Whatever's attacking the trial sites is doing them one by one, right?" Mallow concluded, "I was thinking the same thing, actually - Something's brewing out there, and we're needed there _now_ before whatever it is reaches Konikoni City."

"Personally, I think this is a threat." Somebody was clearly trying to keep the trial captains in line while their kahuna was gone - Kiawe couldn't think of any other reason for such occurrences. "Lana...Have the Pokémon been washing up regularly?"

"Indeed." Lana nodded, taking a deep breath. "They either have massive bites on them, or they have charred gashes on their sides. I haven't been able to find anything that might have caused this."

Shaking his head, Kiawe looked to the door to his room, ready to lead the group until they'd reached the jungle.

From then on out, it would be Mallow's task.

"Then we'll find that out now. Come!"

* * *

Sun was watching.

Nothing would change this fact. The boy stood with a Pokémon by either side of him, Tsubaki to the left and his newly-caught Eevee to the right, and he stood staring at the place Hau's group had disappeared off to. Maybe Kiawe had been right. Maybe it would have been best if he'd simply kept his nose out of trouble and stayed out of the situation, but when he'd seen so much...He couldn't keep himself out. This was his fight, too, and he wouldn't let himself be forced out…

Nor would Tsubaki, clearly, if her eagerness to rush into her next fight was any indication. She stood with her hackles raised, as if she held a grudge towards those who had left her trainer behind. Suddenly, it seemed like the trial captains were going to pay for leaving behind, whether he liked it or not.

He could only hope his own words would calm her down.

"Tsu...Tsubaki. Down," Sun whispered, "It's okay. They were right. Look, we can even go to the ranch after this, and you and Hana can finally battle. "

There was a sense that something wasn't right, however. There was still a part of him that felt more than simple disappointment. After seeing Leaf, Sun had seen plenty of the crisis, and he had seen too much to stay out. Suddenly being pushed out, even by Hau…

His hands were trembling, but his Eevee began to rub against his leg, mewling softly as she looked up at him. As Tsubaki stood down, Sun held up her Poké Ball. If she was going to look like she had there, it wasn't a good idea to keep her out at all. A flash of red light surrounded the small Pokémon, and she was returned to her ball.

He couldn't have had her out. Not if she'd ruin whatever plan he might have had. Hana remained out, but she was clearly still skittish, and Sun couldn't blame her. He knelt down and held out his arms, knowing that the Eevee would appreciate the gesture just as Tsubaki had earlier. The Eevee quietly took her place in the boy's arms, allowing her to observe just as Sun was.

It'd hit Sun then that afternoon was in full swing. Had he and Hau really been out so long? It was so hard to believe that he'd seen so much. In an instant, the moment he'd met Leaf, he'd been thrust into the situation as a whole...It'd all suddenly ended, and he'd been left behind. It was a thought that burned in his mind, even as he saw movement ahead.

A door opened. Four trainers walked out. Sun could see Hau looking around, no doubt looking for the friend he'd been forced to leave out of the important business.

Sun remained silent, narrowing his eyes. Hana squirmed in his arms a little as each member of the group, all with bags slung over their shoulders, took out the same object: A Ride Pager. Sun glanced around, looking for somewhere he'd be able to lay low. Paniola was so open, but the houses provided cover. Enough cover that he'd be able to sneak over.

A nearby house, closer to the group, caught his eye. Across from Kiawe's home was a house with a few barrels in front, something Sun would be able to dash out from easily. He didn't even know where he'd go with such an action, but he knew he'd do something to make sure the group didn't leave him behind.

Four Charizard emerged from the Ride Pagers. Suddenly, an idea had formed in Sun's head. Dangerous as it was, it'd be enough for him to travel with the group. Most would call such a thing suicidal, even.

It was why Sun quietly grabbed Hana's ball, whispering a "sorry" before returning her to it and placing it on his belt. He couldn't let Hana be put in danger alongside himself, but he would make it out there.

It'd happened in a split second. Three Charizard darted into the skies, traveling at lightning-fast speeds, leaving the last person to take off in the midst of a shroud of dust. Instinct took over Sun as he focused into the fourth Charizard, letting his legs carry him towards it as he emerged from behind the barrels. The Fire-type lowered itself to the ground slightly, and even if Sun couldn't tell if the rider had noticed him or not, the Charizard hadn't noticed a thing.

Sun rushed into the cloud of dust before diving forward, and just as the Charizard darted into the sky, he found himself clinging to its leg for dear life. The rush of wind against his face was almost overpowering, but he was there, on a Charizard, making his way to Lush Jungle. He'd done it! Hanging from the back of the massive creature, Paniola Town growing smaller and smaller beneath him, Sun felt his heart flutter at the thrill of flight. Below him, nothing but the air, and if he let go, certain death…But the captains and Hau would notice, he told himself as he saw the other three come into view.

With the way his palms were sweating, he was going to need their help.

Yanked upwards by the massive Pokémon's flight, Sun felt regret creep up on him, however. As the Charizard's rider looked back, her identity became apparent, as well: Lana! Immediately, her voice rang out through the deafening howl of the winds around the group.

"Somebody, get back here!" she cried out. It hardly surprised Sun whose Charizard slowed to come to his aid. They'd barely left Paniola Town, and already he'd started to feel like he could no longer keep his grip on the flying Pokémon.

Then, he finally slipped. He could hear Hau's cry of shock as he began to descend to the ground. Suddenly, it was as if time had slowed. There was nothing below, just a void, and below that, the inevitable. Suddenly, every heartbeat felt like a bullet to the chest, and every tear that escaped him felt like a violent cascade. Even as the Charizard rushed down towards him from ahead, Sun realized that ground was closer than he thought.

Far closer.

It wouldn't be long. How would it feel for his sister, whatever she was doing, to learn that he'd died because he'd decided that he had to fly.

Fly like he'd never done before.

He could see the ground below. So close. So close. Sun closed his eyes tightly.

Three. The Charizard above was still racing down, and Hau…Sun couldn't even begin to picture the look on Hau's face.

Two. The ground beneath him…What would it bring? Where was he headed? Brooklet Hill, it'd seemed like, but would he hit land? Water? Would it matter in the end?

One. Sun braced himself for impact. The Charizard hadn't come close enough. It'd just barely miss him, Sun imagined, and he'd be forgotten in an instant.

He was gone, that much was certain.

Wind still beating down on his back, Sun could feel the impact of raw earth against his spine.

It was over.

It was all over.

 _Moon…I'm sorry, Moon! I'm sorry!_

Sun let out a wail, straight from his throat, in the seconds before he finally met ground…

 _Whoosh._

Suddenly, a final sound registered in the boy's ears, or what he thought was a final sound. In that instant, Sun didn't meet the ground beneath; he was met with the back of a Pokémon, and the wind against his face was carrying him towards the group. That much he could tell in the final moments before exhaustion took hold. Something had…Saved him, but he could hardly tell what. All he could tell was that he was flying towards something.

Perhaps his destination.

Perhaps simply somewhere safe.

Sun kept his eyes closed and let himself drift away, the occasional voice meeting his ears soon melting away with the darkness that had taken hold.

* * *

It had been a cold day on Akala, Gladion mused as he sat at a Pokémon Center's café, Silvally laying on the ground below him, waiting for Sun to finally leave one of the center's back rooms so the two could _properly_ discuss the situation. Wicke would be there soon, but until she was there, he could do as he wished. Say what he had to before he had to return to Aether for preparations. Once she was finished with her own business (whatever that might have been), the two would be home for the next several days, and it'd be back to what was supposed to have been the usual schedule.

When Silvally suddenly perked up, Gladion turned to see, in the center of the building, Sun, speaking with the nurse stationed behind the counter. Immediately, Silvally walked over, taking Sun's hand lightly in their mouth despite the boy's protests, and led him to the café. Sun awkwardly sat down beside Gladion, occasionally glancing nervously at the large Pokémon when he wasn't keeping his gaze fixated on the counter in front of him.

"...D...Did you save me?" Sun asked nervously, "I...I don't…"

Gladion raised a hand, cutting Sun off.

"Come with me," he said, "We shouldn't be talking about this here."

The walk to the motel was uneventful, but it was good, Gladion thought, to be able to smell the sea breeze before he entered the room he and Sun would be discussing things in. After so much time in Aether's medical wing, the ocean was a welcome, familiar smell. To Gladion, it was _home._ He wondered if this was why the walk there felt much shorter than usual. He'd found something to enjoy, and enjoyable things, he thought, never lasted very long.

Once Gladion unlocked and opened his room door, he gestured for Sun to sit down on the nearby bed while Silvally headed to the back of the room, curling up on a large Pokémon bed.

Then, something seemed to break in Sun.

"I...I'm sorry!" Sun cried, "Thank you so much for saving me! I dunno what...I dunno what I was thinking there!"

When Sun finally looked at Gladion with wide, guilty eyes, Gladion felt something well up in him. He was suddenly protective of Sun, even if neither had ever met before...All because his first thought had been "it'd be like losing Lillie." That was what motivated so much of what he did. It'd be like losing Lillie, or like losing his mother, or like losing someone like Moon, who had been the one to save his family in the end. No matter how weak this fact made him, Moon was important to him, important like no one else in the world. As far as Gladion was concerned, Moon was _family…_

...And if Moon was family, that made Sun family.

"...Do you know what that would have been like for Moon?"

Sun looked away. It was as if something in him had changed, like a subtle shift from guilt to shame. No, there was...More in his face. His expression suddenly became almost unreadable, right until the frustration registered in it. Of course...There had been resolve in Sun that had caused him to grab onto a Charizard, after all.

"...Yeah. I do," Sun quietly replied, "I just wanted to help everyone, though. That's all."

Help everyone...He was really just like her. There was a drive to fight in both of them, but Sun...While Moon was the bright spark Alola needed as Champion, the way Sun looked away, rubbed his arm, slunk away from Gladion...He was clearly shier than Moon ever was.

Gladion couldn't help but note the irony in it all.

There were more important matters, though - Namely, what he'd been trying to say from the start.

"...Don't get involved. I'll tell you what just happened in Lush Jungle, and you're going to stop here."

* * *

"...He's fine."

At that moment, _everyone_ in the area seemed drained. Hau's words carried a weight to them that none of the captains had ever heard from him before. The weight of their duties still seemed _crushing,_ but what Sun had done in that moment had shocked everyone. He had nearly died, and if he _had..._ Lana would have certainly blamed herself.

But Gladion had been there.

"Gladion…" Lana said, still sounding downright regretful, "I'll have to thank him when we're out of the jungle. Do you think it's okay leaving the two of them together, though?"

"We should trust him," Kiawe sighed, "He's alive...That's all I needed to hear after that."

"But there's something I don't get about all this," Mallow added, "It's like he knew...But I guess we should save that for once we're out of this jungle. Come on, we've still got our jobs to do!"

"Indeed," Kiawe agreed, "If we don't stop this one…"

He looked pensive, Hau noted, as if remembering what had happened not long before. He couldn't imagine what it was like. The road leading into Paniola Town had been deserted enough, but to see even a Totem Pokémon gone…!

As Mallow took the first steps towards the jungle, the entire group followed.

"Hey, come on," Hau tried to reassure everyone, "We've got this one, don't we?"

"I wonder…" Lana mused, "With how things were at Brooklet Hill, I worry about coming out in one piece…"

"If anything tries, we're gonna serve up a fight like never before," Mallow said, a glint appearing in her eye, "They can take bits of us off if they want. We're still coming out on top!"

"That's...Morbid," Kiawe sighed, "Still, I say we split up here, and -"

Everyone was cut off by the sound of a booming roar from deep within the jungle, followed by the ground beneath their feet _heaving._ The tremor seemed to last for ages, knocking the whole group off their balance for a split second. Suddenly, no more words were needed - The moment the ground stilled, Mallow's gaze turned to the path that led to the jungle's furthest parts, and when she dashed off, the whole group followed.

What nobody expected was for Hau to dash forward, ahead of everyone, like he did.

* * *

"What? Am I s'posed to stay outta this one now?" Sun grumbled, "Kahili told me I could join!"

It hit Gladion all at once. He _had_ been allowed into this situation. Sun was part of the problem, suddenly. Sun and his two meager Pokémon, if his guess was correct. It was almost _pathetic,_ watching Sun try to plead his case considering what he had with him in terms of a team. Only two, both recently caught…

"I chose to join 'em! So stop trying to get me to stop!"

"I want you to stay safe!" Gladion snapped back, "You just started out as a trainer! Do you even _know_ what the people and Pokémon we're facing could do to you?!"

"They told me I could back out," Sun continued, "Why's it all a problem now? I don't…I don't wanna be left behind, that's all."

Gladion leaned in closer towards Sun. His teeth were gritted, as if prying his jaw apart would be a chore for him. His breaths were thick and heavy as he spoke.

"They'd tear those little things to shreds," Gladion hissed, "Right in front of you...Before feeding you to their Pokémon. Moon is preparing to fight them because -"

"Stop!" Sun's voice was sharp and desperate when he interrupted. "Why's she gone?! Why'd she just leave for Unova like that?! I wanna be like her, y'know! It's why I thought Leaf and I could -"

"Wait. Who's this 'Leaf?'"

* * *

The thing was _massive._ A blue Pokémon that Hau had never seen _towered_ over the group. Its bright orange gills made it clear that this Pokémon was a Water-type, and its thick arms hinted at _immense_ power, power that was clearly enough to create the massive tremors that the group had felt earlier. Its roar, however, was the worst part. Every time the Pokémon cried out, its booming roar seemed to cause the world around it to go still.

It was in pain, that much was obvious, though not a single physical injury could be seen.

And there it was, turned towards Hau and primed for an attack. _Another tremor._ With every step it took towards whoever was near it, the Pokémon seemed to shake the earth beneath it once again. Intimidating as it was, however, Hau stood tall with his Primarina's ball in hand.

As expected, save for this Pokémon, the jungle was empty.

 _Thud._

The Pokémon's foot slammed against the ground at the first sign of intruders.

A bright red flash, and Hau's partner emerged.

With a smooth, melodic cry, the Primarina began his first attack. Massive orbs of water surrounded him and the unknown Pokémon, and as the enemy began to advance forward, the Primarina let out another cry.

His _song._

In a single swift movement, the large Pokémon was flung back, slamming against a massive tree as Primarina stood to make his next move. Hau smiled (though even he could feel it was a bit forced) as he gestured for Primarina to strike again.

"Hurry, Primarina! Before it gets up!"

Primarina charged forward, water spraying behind him as the Pokémon staggered to its feet. It wasn't a hard hit, by any means, when Primarina struck full-force, and that was evident by what the Pokémon's next move was.

It swung a single strong, glowing arm forward before dashing towards Hau.

Primarina flew back, and before Hau could even give his next command, the massive creature swung an arm towards Hau, slamming him to the ground.

The Water-type nearby seemed to be stumbling as he tried to stand.

And Hau, when he could finally catch his breath, took in a nearby smokey smell.

The world began to grow dark, and he could hear the other Pokémon falling to the ground with a final exhausted cry.

* * *

"What?!"

It had come as far more than a simple shock. Not only had the professor entered the Ultra Wormhole, but _somebody else had emerged._ And Sun, what did Sun want with this person?! No, there was no question about it, Sun had just wanted a _friend._ If nothing else, Sun had felt he'd been able to, even shortly after meeting them, turn to Leaf. That much was _abundantly_ clear.

"...They looked lost." Sun's quiet reply was dripping with sympathy. "I thought they'd like someone who could explore Alola with them."

"..." Gladion looked away, gritting his teeth before he spoke. There was so much Sun couldn't have begun to understand. The Beasts. He wasn't supposed to get involved with the Beasts. "...Regadless, this isn't something that concerns you. You're not strong enough to get involved with _any_ of this. Moon and Hau are ready...But you? You've barely started."

Sun stood up suddenly, gripping one of the Poké Balls he had been carrying with him.

"I don't _care!"_ he suddenly snapped, "Moon's not gonna be out there alone! I'm gonna find out what's goin' on whether you like it or not!"

Before Gladion could even react, Sun had yanked the motel room's door open.

"Dammit...Stop." Gladion's harsh attitude hadn't faded from his words when he spoke again. "I'll take you to where Hau and the captains are now. Then you can decide whether or not this is worth it."

Sun stopped dead in his tracks.

"...So they're back?" he asked cautiously, "So Hau can take me with him again?"

"Oh, they're back, all right...And you, you're going to see what I meant. We should hurry, though."

"Hurry?"

"The hospital doesn't allow visitors forever."


	6. Chapter 6

"Conference after conference," Anabel muttered, carrying a folder filled with various papers as she stepped onto the glowing blue warp panel in the center of Unova's League, "And the League is investigating...We're all on edge, too…"

Unlike most visitors to the League, Anabel had been given the privilege of warping to the League's lower levels, something normally reserved for League and ex-League members. The place was usually kept clandestine, unseen by the public eye unless absolutely necessary. From the way the outside had been built, Anabel had expected the same stone walls and floors around her, but when the hallway leading to what she could only assume functioned as a lounge for the League members, she was quickly made aware that this wasn't the case at all.

In fact, the way it was set up only brought to mind a past era, a good few decades before. It was an era Anabel had never lived through herself, an era of stark white walls with deep brown wood paneling that reached up much of the bottom half of said walls. There were a two solid wooden doors on either side - No doubt the Elites' living quarters, and likely reinforced, Anabel guessed - and the hall forked at the end. The smell of clean linens reached her nose, but alongside it there seemed to be a smell of cleaning products that soured the air and caused her face to twist for a single moment. Already, voices were beginning to echo through the halls, coming from the left side of the fork in the road ahead.

Voices with a sense of venomous disappointment to them.

Was it Grimsley again? This was something Anabel had to ask herself. With the night having hit Unova, and several trainers still trying to adjust to the time difference (herself included) there was bound to be a bit of trouble. Schedule differences always made things a bit tense. At the same time, though, N had been brought to the League, and the League hadn't had a good relationship with them at all. After what had happened four years before, anyone would have a hard time forgiving them.

The sound of footsteps approaching from the opposite side of the fork in the hallway hit Anabel's ears. They were heavy footsteps, footsteps that signaled the arrival of only one person in the League. This was someone whose type of choice carried a natural violent air, someone who had to be as rough as her Pokémon in order to survive as their trainer.

Why hadn't she been in the conference room sooner, though?

Anabel supposed she was in no place to speak on this as she walked forward, watching as a sparkling blur of bright pink crossed her sight. When Anabel reached the end of the hall, looking to the end of where she was supposed to head to, she caught sight of Unova's shining Champion, one of the youngest in any League, throwing a metal door open and immediately proving that she had the voice of her Pokémon of choice as well.

In that instant, Anabel rushed over to hold the door open, if only to watch what was happening.

The chaos had come to a complete stop when Iris let out a shrill call of "ENOUGH!" In the dark conference room, gray chairs placed around a metal table and black walls all around, dim lights from above cast down like spotlights upon frozen performers. Even the Pokémon that had been sent out in the chaos had come to a complete standstill.

It gave Anabel a moment to take everything in.

On one end of the room stood the Elites - Or at least, two of the Elites. Caitlin had retired to the opposite end, and she lay motionless as she slept. Grimsley, despite clearly having been beaten before by Caitlin's apparent outburst, stood with a hand slammed down on the table, clearly intending to go for the neck of the one in front of them. Next to Grimsley's hand stood a Zoroark, one that kept its fur on end as it stared down the one threatening its trainer. N stood, back to the wall, keeping their eyes on the person next to Grimsley, the one who clearly intended to drag them away. His muscle-bound figure and that look of conviction in his eyes said everything: This was Marshal, the one Grimsley had seemed so...Attached to.

On the other end of the room, a Samurott and Zebstrika stared each other down. A Swanna quietly found a place to perch on the table and began to preen itself. Elesa and Skyla stood in a corner, the corner that wasn't occupied by the slumbering Elite, and seemed to have been staring down Rosa the entire time.

In the middle of the room, both still looking like they were about to dash to either side to intervene, stood Moon and Looker.

Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as they looked to Iris. Pokémon were quickly returned to their balls. Awkward murmurs of "yes ma'am" seemed to course through the room as every last trainer finally took a place at the table.

Iris looked back to Anabel with a playful smile, walking forward and pulling a chair out from under the table.

"Sorry about that!" Iris laughed, "That always seems to happen. Go ahead and sit down."

Without another word, Anabel took a seat, placing the folder she'd been carrying on the table.

"...If everyone is seated," Anabel began, glancing around until she noticed that Caitlin still hadn't awoken, "...Or...If one of Unova's League would wake their remaining member. Once Caitlin takes her place, we will begin."

Before anyone could make their move, Caitlin stirred, eventually opening her eyes and muttering to herself, still dazed.

"...Do forgive me," she murmured, taking her place towards the end of the table, "It has been...A long day."

Anabel swore she'd be able to hear a pin drop as Caitlin took her place.

"...As all of you are aware," Anabel began, "The incident in Nimbasa City was caused by an Ultra Beast., a Pokémon from another world The creature in question, Celesteela…"

She placed the folder she'd been carrying down on the table, opening it to reveal the first necessary document: A diagram of the Beast.

"...Is known as UB-04, codenamed 'Blaster.' Its main threat to us, as was seen in Nimbasa, is its ability to create massive fires. Perhaps the best way to emphasize this is what the Aether Foundation has said on it, namely that it likely has enough energy within itself to propel itself into space."

Murmurs of concern echoed through the hollow room.

"However, it should be noted that Moon has handled these Ultra Beasts before. We brought her to Unova in order for her to face the Beast again. While we hadn't intended for so many people to become involved, it has become impossible to keep the Unova League away from this incident. I would like to ask if anyone else has noticed anything unusual happening recently that may be related to this."

The first to speak was Rosa.

"If I may start," she said, "There is...One thing. I was assaulted this morning. My Samurott was injured terribly in the fight, far more than any normal battle. They appeared, then they vanished...And they whispered something to me."

"Excuse me," Grimsley cut in, "I wasn't told of that. At least, not that they said anything. Why did you not say anything earlier?"

"You were speaking of this in public?" Caitlin added, "No, you shouldn't be blamed...Neither of you should. Forgive me, Rosa. I've been...Not quite myself these past few days."

Anabel could only imagine that this was due to Grimsley's return. The entire Unova League had been affected by the loss of one of its strongest members, especially for reasons such as theirs. Grimsley had been a shadow, in that sense. Leaving the League silently, trying to forge a new life in Alola...It seemed that a quiet turmoil followed Grimsley's every step.

"Erm...Y-Yes, this person spoke. They told me not to get involved," Rosa admitted, "S-So in that sense, I suppose I'm already in danger."

 _Not to get involved._ An idea formed in Anabel's mind. Across from her, Looker had clearly been thinking the same thing.

"Are you able to describe their voice?" Looker inquired, "And...Dreams. Have you had any dreams that may be called _odd,_ Rosa?"

"Dreams?" Rosa cocked her head. "Well...Yes, somewhat out of the ordinary. Normally, unless Caitlin has decided to walk in them, my dreams aren't lucid, but last night...I couldn't tell if someone was there or not, but I could tell I was dreaming. It felt like forever before I woke up, and I think it only happened because my Umbreon woke me."

"Then this could be-!" Anabel gasped, "...Forgive me. I suppose this is the time to discuss someone important related to this case. They go by the name of Trudi."

For once, Looker looked...Apprehensive. It wasn't how Anabel was used to seeing him, but whenever Trudi became involved, _both_ of them could only feel nervous at the name.

Anabel sifted through documents, eventually taking out a few more papers. Detailed descriptions of the suspect, even a sketch of what Acerola and Gladion had described back in Alola. It wasn't much to go on, but the tear in Trudi's hood would no doubt prove to be an identifier in the near future, if nothing else. Perhaps with it, they would finally be able to put a face to the name...Provided it wasn't sewn in the near future.

"Trudi is, from what those who have encountered them have gathered, a user of Ghost-types, with their single known Pokémon being a Gengar. However, we also believe they have psychic abilities, or at the very least one or more psychic Pokémon," Anabel explained, "One source has stated that they have been plauging him with nightmares and speaking to him in his dreams. However, aside from descriptions, they are a complete enigma. Nothing is known about them. Their physical appearance is a complete unknown, hidden beneath thick clothes and their hood."

"Oh, so that's where we are?" Grimsley's voice cleaved through the single moment of silence after Anabel had spoken. "You simply expect us to head out and search for some complete unknown, without a shred of evidence to go on? _Shauntal_ uses a Gengar. Maybe we should ask _her,_ if she _ever_ decides to show her face."

 _"Grimsley."_ This time, it was Marshal silencing them. "That's enough."

He hardly had to say anything. His expression said far more than anything else. It was an expression that said he'd done this a million times before, and that this was far from the last time he would have to tell Grimsley to keep their mouth shut.

"More importantly!" Iris chimed in, "Shauntal vanished five days ago. Was Trudi in Alola on the eighth?"

"We don't know," Anabel admitted, "We know they were there on the tenth. I'm afraid, Grimsley, that your words may be taken seriously if more evidence lines up."

A few glares met Grimsley, who slunk back in their chair.

"Erk...Yes ma'am. I will...Try to refrain from such remarks." They were clearly trying to force politeness out of themself.

"You may rest easy knowing that Nimbasa and Mistralton are in good hands." Elesa's words came out without a hint of hesitation. "After what happened, I won't allow anyone to keep me out of this. Celesteela can't be allowed to return to Nimbasa."

"It's not like we have anything else to do!" Skyla laughed, "We're both without one of our jobs right now. After Nimbasa was attacked, all flights from Mistralton were called off. I've even closed off my gym for the time being - We need everyone who can help right now. Unova's in danger, and we're not standing by."

"Zoroark and I will be doing what we can." N...Anabel found them to be quite the enigma. Even now, there was an intense look in their eyes that she had never seen in them before. "If I can speak with Celesteela, I will...I must."

The strange ability they possessed...Anabel knew it would be useful to the group.

"...N. I would like to speak further about this later," Anabel replied, "Everyone, while we no longer have a lead on Celesteela, I would like to explain our plan. Iris, we will let you decide what the Elite Four will be doing at this time."

"Understood!" Iris replied, "You all heard that - Still stuck with me this time!"

A collective look of slight exasperation formed across the Elites' faces.

"As for Unova's Gym Leaders, we will be sending out a message to them. All of them are to be on the lookout in the areas around the cities they're based in. Elesa, Skyla...We would like you two to return to your cities as soon as you can." Anabel paused, allowing Skyla and Elesa to both give a nod of agreement. "And as for myself...Rosa, Moon, and N. I would like the three of you to accompany Looker and myself when we leave the League. I ask that you stay overnight at the League while we plot our course of action."

She hadn't imagined they would even _want_ to enlist N's help, but she had no other choice. N had the sense of mercy necessary to interact with the Ultra Beasts, and Interpol valued such a thing above all else when Unova was faced with such a crisis. They _would_ pacify Celesteela…

They had to.

"That should be everything necessary…" Anabel concluded, "Your orders have been given. Thank you all for your efforts in pacifying Celesteela and protecting Unova. You're dismissed."

The sound of footsteps began to resound through the room. Iris was followed by what was left of Unova's Elite Four, while Elesa and Skyla left together, carrying on what seemed to be a surprisingly lighthearted conversation. It was as if the two of them were trying to lighten the mood while they could, considering how much they had just heard. The two of them carried a heavy burden now.

Then again, everyone did.

Looker turned his gaze to Anabel as the two of them stood.

"I must admire your decision, chief," he sighed, "You could have picked no better team than this."

"Truthfully, I'm a bit uncertain," Anabel admitted, "But...Though Moon and Rosa are young, they've both proven their worth, and N...I think N will do plenty for Interpol. After all, if our decisions aren't sound, I would think that's the time we turn in our badges, wouldn't you say?"

Looker only responded with a nod as the two left the conference room.

* * *

"Well, look what we've found ourselves in," Grimsley scoffed, "More of a mess than coming out to my parents was, and if that's all I can compare this to, then you _know_ it's a catastrophe."

"Hush, you," Caitlin snapped, "Now is _not_ the time to be wallowing in pity over whatever might have happened to you years ago. We're dealing with a regional crisis."

The group had thought to discuss their next course of action in one of the League's empty guest rooms before anything else. It was far more private than anywhere else in the League while the conference room was still being cleared out, and it was certainly more _comfortable._ A massive bed was the centerpiece of the room; though there was a sofa nearby that Grimsley and Marshal had taken their places on, Caitlin and Iris seemed far more comfortable casually discussing things while they were lying down. It left a lingering sense of closeness in the air that hadn't seemed present in the League since Grimsley initially left, though it did little to reassure anyone.

"Focus, both of you," Marshal sighed, "We can't afford any infighting right now. Iris...What are your orders?"

"Orders?" Iris quickly hopped off the bed before starting to pace around the room. Her vibrant pink dress contrasted the room's eggshell-white walls sharply. "Well...We don't even have a real starting point, do we? If we did, I'd say we were going to focus our efforts on finding Shauntal, but…"

"But?" Grimsley echoed.

"...I don't know what to do," Iris admitted, "This isn't something any of us have dealt with before. I'm actually scared of where this is going…"

Caitlin sat up to face Iris.

"Hmm...I'd like to speak with the agent, actually," Caitlin added, "If this 'Trudi' is truly capable of walking in dreams, I should have no trouble exposing them. I was going to suggest that, at the very least, you do the same, Iris."

Iris quickly nodded.

"Right!" she replied, "Sorry about that. We've all dealt with Unova being at risk before. We should know how to deal with this, and I should know how to lead you guys. I'll go with you, Caitlin."

"And these two," Caitlin added, "...I believe they still have business here."

 _Business._ It was clear, from the way Caitlin spoke and the glance she shot Marshal, that she simply wanted to leave Grimsley behind for a bit. Marshal only nodded as the two left the room, leaving him and Grimsley sitting side by side.

A lonely silence plagued the room.

It felt foreign, suddenly. Marshal hadn't expected to feel like he was looking at a stranger when he looked to Grimsley. Powder blue eyes lined by shadows. Grimsley had truly become a creature of the night, if the look in his eyes was any indication."So what's with this?" Marshal asked, "You never seemed like the type to stay close to the authorities like this."

"I'm afraid I was the only one Interpol could turn to," Grimsley replied, sinking back a bit in their seat, "I already miss Alola. The sunlight was such a breath of fresh air compared to here."

Marshal shook his head, offering a hand to Grimsley as if trying to steady them. Slowly, Grimsley allowed him to rest his hand upon their shoulder. His hand was...Warm. His hands had always been warm, Grimsley supposed. He had been the first of Unova's Elites, and he had a firm grip that was indicative of that position of power. Marshal was perhaps the greatest pillar of stability for Unova's League, and for that, Grimsley could never have been more grateful.

"Still," Grimsley mused, "You seem rather calm now. Am I to assume you never held a grudge?"

"Your arrival," Marshal sighed, "Definitely shook us. I'd personally like to see Alder come back here before we all have to leave. I was hoping he'd be able to stabilize things over here."

"Alder, Alder, Alder." Grimsley heaved out a breath, turning away from Marshal. "After how he treated N's arrival, I wonder if his advice would truly be best in this situation. I won't be forced to remain neutral again, Marshal. I will never let myself stand by again."

The silence returned. Perhaps that was to be expected. Marshal didn't have the long-standing personal connections to Grimsley that Caitlin did. Marshal had been a friend, and Shauntal perhaps the closest confidant anyone had in the League, but Caitlin...Caitlin had been rich, just as Grimsley had been. Unlike them, she had stayed rich.

Perhaps that was the root of their arguments.

Marshal looked to Grimsley with a gaze like solid steel.

"...Forgive me," Grimsley breathed, "Much as I still hold a bit of a grudge towards our old Champion, it doesn't change the fact that he was Champion, nor does it change how much experience he holds. If we have the chance, I'd love to visit him again."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't become involved." Marshal's words came out almost matter-of-factly. It was like instinct to him. He knew. Nothing else needed to be said. He knew when his mentor would join a fight like this. "There comes a point where it's impossible to stand by. To Alder, it wasn't necessary to step in when N arrived. We weren't strong enough then, not when a legendary Pokémon was involved. I learned that when I lost to Hilda."

"Hilda," Grimsley chuckled, "I do miss them. They were quite the character. I've never been happier to lose a battle...Well, save for when I fought Rosa. She has that look in her eyes, doesn't she?"

"She does," Marshal continued, "I wonder if Alder's proud of her. He met her early on...I wonder if he ever imagined she'd take down everyone he trained for this so easily."

A smile crossed Marshal's face.

"...Though I've heard enough about your losses at the Battle Tree in Alola to know you're out of practice."

"Y-You!" Grimsley hissed, "Don't start this now! I have plenty of skill left in me, and I can prove it whenever I please."

"Hahaha, sorry." Marshal turned away from Grimsley. "I don't blame you for wanting to go back. Nobody does."

"Nobody may blame me," Grimsley said, moving just enough to signal Mashal to move his hand before they laid back against one arm of the sofa, "But I shouldn't be here. I only came here because Unova is my homeland, and I can't see the land my parents were born and raised on go to ruin."

Finally, Marshal stood up.

"I don't blame you for that, either," he replied, "Though it's good to have you back on board. If we have to leave the League on Iris's orders, I hope we can have one more fight before we have to head out."

"As do I, as do I." The look in Grimsley's eyes said that they were already plotting their every move for such a fight. "Don't expect an easy victory."

Marshal's reply came out without an ounce of hesitation.

"I never have. Not from you."


End file.
